Crazy Kind of Love
by Mutinous Pirate
Summary: HIATUS.
1. Secret Auditions

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from TDK. I only own my characters which you probably know which are on your own (Goons are also mine by the way).**_

_**A/N: Sorry if the Joker is way OOC, that's a warning to those who love the mean, crazy kind of Joker. Any who, enjoy this story and reviews keep me going. Rated M for violence, drug reference, sexual/suggestive themes and language.**_

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this to me?" Terra asked the man that had her pressed against the wall.<p>

"Why?" His voice was deep and scary, "Because the boss said so, that's why." He growled as she struggled to escape from his large arms.

"Please, leave me alone!" She cried out as he tied her wrists together and went down to her ankles.

"Stop screamin', I ain't lettin' you go." He said sternly.

Terra tried to calm down, "Why me? Who's your boss? What did I do to him?" She stuttered.

"Nothin'," He shrugged as he tossed her small body over his shoulder, "you just look like you'd make the cut, that's all."

"The cut? The cut for what?" She asked frantically. She didn't like that word at all, it bought back terrible memories she wished she could erase. She moved her head around, trying to remove her wet crimson red hair from her face.

"You'll see soon enough, stop asking so many goddamned questions, girl!" He grunted as he shifted her over to the other shoulder. He walked carefully under the pelting rain so he wouldn't slip and let her escape.

"My name, is Terra." She hissed. She hated being called girl.

"Onix. Real pleasure to meet ya'." He said sarcastically. "Yo, Jake, help me get her inside." He called out to a black van that was parked at the end of the alleyway.

A tall, skinny man hopped out of the van. His raven hair covered his forehead and most of his right eye so she couldn't get a good look at him not to mention it was dark and raining outside. He grabbed her and helped Onix toss her into the back of the van.

"I'm drivin'." Onix snapped as he slammed the doors closed, leaving the other man inside with her. Terra glared at the man. He shook his head, moving his hair from his face slightly to reveal beautiful blue eyes. He looked at her.

"I'm Jacob by the way." He said. His voice was deep but wasn't as scary as the other man. Maybe because he wasn't trying to scare her.

"Terra." She snapped. There was an awkward silence between them until Terra sighed in frustration, "Why are you doing this to me?" She said, her voice almost sounded as if she were whining about it rather than scared or upset.

"I'm sorry about all of this, I didn't want to do this, much less to a pretty young lady like you," He said, sounding honest. Terra felt her face heat up. "but the boss made his orders clear and we gotta do it." He said sheepishly.

"Who's this boss of yours?" She asked, curious to know who these men respected so damn much.

Jacob looked away and didn't answer her question. Terra prayed to God that the 'boss' was as nice as Jacob came off to be. He glanced over at her. She looked troubled, hell why wouldn't she be? He wanted to calm her down, "How old are you anyway?" He asked.

Terra looked at him with narrowed eyes. She didn't really feel like telling these things to a total stranger that's kidnapping her. She hasn't had a real conversation with anyone for years and it was very awkward for her. He looked at her expectantly and she sighed.

"Seventeen." She stated blankly.

"Oh God," He whispered, closing his eyes. He grimaced, "Are you sure?" He asked dumbly.

"Um, yeah." She said, getting slightly confused.

Jacob looked her over. She sure as hell didn't look seventeen. Her body was well developed, her green eyes spoke volumes, she looked as if she'd been to hell and back. Black liner trailed down her face, staining her skin, almost ivory, seemingly flawless. Her hair that was dyed red reached down to her waist in waves, framing her petite figure very well.

He sighed, "I really am sorry for this." He said.

"Let me go and all is forgiven." Terra joked, knowing she wasn't going anywhere soon. He scoffed and shook his head. Her expression mixed into worry, "W-What are they going to do with m-me?" She asked.

Jacob sighed again, not answering. She was becoming very frustrated with the unanswered questions. Her small body shivered violently. Both in fear and she was freezing. Since she was little she has been very sensitive to the cold. It's just one of those things. She wanted to hug herself tightly to control the trembling and keeping warm but she was tied with ropes. Jacob noticed and removed his jacket, placing it over her shoulders.

"T-Thanks." She mumbled. He gave her a small half-smile and sat back down across from her.

The silence carried on until the van came to a sudden stop, making her ram against the metal wall of the van. She winced.

"Come on, Terra." Jacob whispered as he dragged her out of the van. He placed her on the ground and waited for Onix to leave the van. "Hey, listen." He said, grabbing her shoulders. "From here on out, I can't be doing this," He indicated toward himself. She understood he meant being nice to her. "and I'm sorry. Be sure not to piss the boss off, it'll be the last thing you do. I guess what I'm tryin' to say is don't do anything stupid or he'll..." He trailed off and swallowed heavily. He tossed her over his shoulder and started to head inside.

Terra felt miserable. They were going to do something she wasn't going to enjoy. Where was Batman when you need him? She really didn't want this. Her life wasn't nice to her either but she certainly didn't want to die anytime soon, that's for sure. She felt warm tears roll down her face along with the cold raindrops. She prayed to the Lord that she'd be okay. That someone, anyone would save her and soon. A part of her held hope, another reminded herself that life wasn't ever nice to her and that no one would come because no one cared. She bit her tongue. No one ever cared about her, nothing ever went her way. She was very used to it by now but that didn't mean she wanted to die just yet.

Jacob entered some sort of building or warehouse. It was dark inside, barely lit by hallway lights. He put her on the floor and Onix came into the room.

"Boss said to put her in the room. I was dismissed. Good luck, bro." He said, walking past them, patting Jacob's shoulder on his way out.

Just like that, he lifted Terra off the ground and started to walk down the halls. A door was opened and he dropped her on something soft. She turned her head to look but couldn't see a thing. She guessed it was a bed since Onix said 'room'.

Jacob leaned close to her face, "I gotta go. Remember what I told you and you shouldn't have any problems." He started to pull away but remembered something so he leaned back down, "Oh and don't scream or panic, he hates that." He warned before walking out.

"But wait!" Terra called after him. He ignored her and closed the door behind him. She groaned and turned on her side so her weight wouldn't be on her arms too much. She wriggled her hands around, trying to free herself from the binds. She kicked around, trying to release her legs as well. She regretted this when she came flying off the bed and onto the cold wooden floor. She struggled to sit up and get onto her knees but when she finally managed it, she sat on the bed. She sighed. It was too dark to search for something to help her cut the ropes and by now her wrists and ankles had bad burns and hurt like you would not believe.

She decided it wasn't enough to give up and tried to free herself again. Her hair whipped her face when she would buck and jerk around, occasionally getting into her eyes. She listened carefully, trying to hear any sign of someone near by. Nothing ever came but she could swear that she hears the static from a T.V. downstairs. By now she was extremely exhausted and tired. She fought against her eyes as they tried to close. She didn't know when she had laid down into the bed but she realized it was making it harder to stay awake. She was too tired to try and sit up so she lost the battle. Her eyes opened and closed a few times until she lost her consciousness and fell asleep despite she was terrified of what would happen when she was asleep.


	2. Wrecking

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Terra and the storyline.**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me this long to update. I didn't know what to do with this... so I made something random up for this and the next chapter. I hope you understand it and like it. Please leave me reviews and I'm so sorry for the major OOCness and errors.**_

* * *

><p>Terra was shaken awake violently. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up only to hit her head with something hard. She fell back on the pillows and groaned in pain. She reached up to her forehead to rub the sore spot... but she couldn't. Then she remembered where she was and what had happened. She opened her eyes immediately and suddenly, she screamed in terror at the sight before her.<p>

It was him. She couldn't believe it. Out of all the criminals in Gotham, it had to be him. The Joker. He was looming over her small body with a sadistic smile on his paint covered face.

She stopped screaming abruptly and looked straight at him. He raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips into a thin line, waiting for something. Anything. Terra cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows tightly.

"You're not as scary looking as people say." She admitted, her voice just over a whisper, as she observed him. Then, she locked her gaze with the scars on his mouth. She narrowed her eyes at it as he sat back. The infamous crimson smile.

Joker scoffed, "Why would anyone say that?" Came his deep, raspy voice. She felt goosebumps run all over her. "I'm not scary looking," He said, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a knife. Terra tensed and her eyes almost flew out of their sockets, "it's what I do that's scary." He said as he played with the knife in his hands, staring down at her intently.

He leaned back over her, holding the knife close to her face. Terra couldn't scream, she was too nervous. Then he grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her up into a sitting position. He cut the ropes from her wrists and then went to her ankles. When he finished, he leaned back away and put the knife in his pocket.

Terra was confused, "W-why are you untying me?" She asked, rubbing her wrists and ankles tenderly.

He shrugged, "There's no point in keeping you tied up. If you try and escape," He snaked his tongue across his lips, "you'll get shot down. I have one of my idiots at every corner of this place and those guys are real jumpy." He chuckled, "I love messing with their heads, telling them Batman is coming and if they fail, I'll kill them myself!" He burst out laughing. His laugh was... terrible, scary, crazy... but a little... contagious? The way he looked when he did it... Terra had no clue.

She had to ask, "I haven't seen many reports on you lately. What are you planning?" She asked suspiciously.

He looked up and around and then back at her, "That's just it, I'm on vacation." He said, laying back into the bed by her feet.

"You? On vacation?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, even I need a vacation every now and then. I just let my thugs rob some banks, they can do that on their own. I just sit back and watch the people of Gotham crawl under their beds, anxiously awaiting The Joker's next move." He chuckled.

"If... you're on vacation, what do you need me for?" She asked, pulling her legs up to her chest and hugging them tightly.

"I don't, actually. See, Onix thought that if he got me a gift, I'd let him live after failing to steal another van for me since I crashed the other one." His eyes glazed over as he remembered shooting Onix this morning right in the eye. He barely ever got people in the eye, he was excited over it. "Got 'im right in the eye." He said with a smile.

Terra's eyes widened. This guy is insane and she was terrified of him. "So a-are you going to let me leave?" She asked. She immediately regretted it as he burst out laughing again. He laughed for a good two minutes nonstop.

"L-Let you-" He tried to speak between laughter, "go?" He rolled off the bed and ran his hand through his green hair. "I don't think so." He said darkly, all signs of laughter gone like the blink of an eye. "Today I'm getting back to work. Isn't it exciting? You get to help me!" He said, clapping his hands together merrily.

"H-help you do what?" She asked, becoming very alarmed.

He shrugged, "I dunno, anything." He said as he walked over to her, grabbed her elbow tightly. "Let's go."

"Wait, now?" She asked as she stumbled over herself as he dragged her out of the bed and toward the door.

"Can't waste time." He said as if it were so obvious.

"C-Can't I at least use the bathroom?" She asked hurriedly.

He stopped walking abruptly and looked at the ground. Thinking about it for a second. She felt him let her elbow go and then he pointed toward the bathroom in the room they were in. "You have 10 minutes, girl." He warned impatiently.

"I-It's Terra." She whispered, not sure if she should correct him.

"What?" He asked angrily, hating it when people mumbled.

Terra gasped, "N-nothing!" She said and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She immediately shut the lid that was opened, probably having been used by The Joker, and relieved her bladder. When she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was all crazy, makeup was everywhere and her eyes were red.

She found a comb easily and brushed her hair out and then washed her face from the black mascara and liner. She reached into her pockets, she always carried makeup with her just in case, and reapplied it including some clear strawberry flavored lip gloss. She took a deep breath and excited the bathroom.

She searched around for The Joker and found him sprawled out on the bed with his eyes closed. Terra wanted to try and run but he could be awake, she wasn't going to risk anything and even if she did, there was a man with a gun waiting for her outside anyway. She walked over to the bed slowly and when she stopped, his black eyes opened to look at her. She nearly jumped.

"You didn't run?" He asked simply. She shook her head. He smirked, "If I had a cookie, I'd give it to ya' right now for a job well done but considering I don't have a cookie, I'll let you walk on your own. If you try anything stupid, I'll shoot you in both legs and still let you walk on your own." He said as he pulled himself out of bed and stretched.

Terra's eyes widened at the height of him compared to her. He was seriously tall, she was lucky if she reached to his shoulder. She examined his wardrobe. She found it... interesting how he wore green and purple with orange and red. Somehow it looked good. He grabbed his purple coat and lead the way.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly, avoiding the stares from the thugs in the building.

"Create chaos." He said simply. That's all she managed to get out of him during the whole ride to their destination. By now the sun was gone and the stars were shining. The trip had been very long and she has no idea where they were right now but she knew it was no longer Gotham City.

They were racing down a dirt road through a forest of sorts. By the looks of it, they weren't headed anywhere yet. Just as she was about to ask The Joker, who was sitting next to her since he didn't want to drive, where they were going, just over the hill they were going up, she could see big steel gates up ahead.

* * *

><p>Joker looked down at her from the corner of his eye, examining her reaction to where they were going. He looked up ahead and read that ever familiar sign, <em>Arkham Asylum<em>. He almost smiled at the sight. He didn't because... well, this is where he spent his 'vacation'. A part of him didn't want to be back so damn soon but he never listened to that side of him, ever.

Then he heard something crash into the metal doors of the van next to them. He glanced over curiously and saw that his hostage was trying to escape frantically which was weird, she was calm the whole time on the way here.

Joker rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of her neck, pressing her to him tightly. He leaned down to her ear, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed into her ear.

"I don't want to go there! The people here aren't nice! There are scary people here! No!" She screamed as she trashed around in his hold, managing to get free. She jumped at the driver, twisting the wheel around. The van lost control and went crashing through the forest, knocking over the trees.

Joker grabbed hold of the front seat as the van jumped and turned wildly as it went downhill. He screamed in his head that his new van was being destroyed. In a way, he was proud that it wasn't him this time. Don't get me wrong, he loves to destroy vehicles as much as the next lunatic but not right after getting it.

Finally the van crashed into a large, strong tree, stopping the van's rampage. Joker slammed into the front seat and slid to the floor. He shook the pain off quickly and sat back into his seat, rubbing his forehead slightly. He leaned over the drivers seat and as he expected, the driver was dead having flown halfway out the window. His blood painted the hood of the van. Joker grimaced, he's going to need another van after this.

Then, he remembered the girl. He quickly started to search for her and she obviously wasn't in the van anymore. He tried to open the doors but they wouldn't work. He went to the front doors and tried them too. They wouldn't budge either.

"How the hell did she get ou-" Then he found out. She had climbed out the window the driver had crashed through. Out of curiosity, Joker lifted the man's head and removed the bloody clowns mask to look at his face, "Tony? Darn, he was my best get-away driver other than myself." He said, faking sorrow.

He shrugged and went to climb out of the window. The girl couldn't have gotten too far by now. As he poked his head through the window, he came face to face with her. Okay, now Joker seriously wondered what the hell went through this girls head. No one in their right mind would come back to their kidnapper specially when your kidnapper is The Joker. He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"A-are you okay?" She asked as she stepped back so he could hop off the car. _Okay, this girl is crazy,_ he thought.

"Am I okay?" He voiced, not believing anything that's going on. He must have hit his head and got knocked out because this is some weird dream. But, she nodded. "Of course I'm okay." He snapped, not wanting her to know he was in a weakened mental state. He certainly wasn't going to ask if she was okay, he didn't care if she was or not. He looked around and they were entirely surrounded by tall trees, creating a canopy over their heads. Crap.

"Youuuu..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "have any idea where we are?" He asked. She looked around, shaking her head slowly.

Joker groaned. This couldn't be happening right now. He climbed back into the van, getting more blood onto his clothes from Tony. He turned the key, trying to turn the van back on. The van started but it would turn back off miserably. He kept trying but it was no use, it wouldn't work and he never really had to fix a car so he didn't know how.

"Hey!" He heard her call out to him. He poked his head out the window and looked at her. She pointed behind the van, "We can follow the tire tracks on the dirt back to the road." She said, walking toward the tracks.

Joker rushed to the back doors, wondering why he hadn't used them before, and opened them quickly, not wanting her to get too far. He needed her after all. "Stop." He ordered sternly. He saw how she froze in place, not even looking back. He smiled to himself and went back to grab as many weapons as he could, stuffing them into every one of his pockets. He would ask her to hold more but... why would he give her lethal weapons, right? _Right_?

"Here, hold this on you," He said as pushed knives and blades into her hands not too careful as to not cut her. He intentionally tried to but she moved her arms so she could get a hold of them safely. She saw the intention in his eyes and the disappointment in them after he didn't manage to stab her.

"You're giving me weapons? Aren't you the least worried that I'd try to hurt you with them?" She asked as she put them away into her coat pockets.

"You and I both know you're not that stupid, girl." He said, smacking his lips as he put the guns into pockets and cases she didn't know where they came from. "Move." He said, pointing at the trail with a handgun which he would keep at hand just in case he had to shoot her. She nodded and started to walk immediately.

Joker sighed, they had gotten much farther than he had thought. He felt like he'd been walking for hours but it only could have been one and maybe a few minutes. He could feel the sweat drip from his hair and he was sure his makeup was running clean off and that wasn't good but he didn't have his makeup with him, something he forgot in the van. He cursed himself out for that.

He had never been in a situation like this before. Being lost in a forest with a hostage leading the way basically. It was embarrassing in some way. He thought on to the girl. She confused him. From the moment she opened her mouth this afternoon until now, she hasn't been acting like a person that was being held captive by The Joker normally would. She talked to him for starters, others would avoid him entirely. She hasn't really tried to escape from him, others would try and kill themselves rather be stuck with the infamous lunatic. She hasn't cried like a little bitch, others would cry until they were shot by one of this thugs that lost their cool which would make Joker shoot the thug for shooting his hostage.

She isn't like every other one of his hostages and that confused him. She should be terrified of him! She should be screaming for mercy and crying! She should want to be dead right now! But... he couldn't find a reason to make her feel that way. But wait, it's The Joker. Since when does he need a reason?

Since now...


	3. Crazy Encounters

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Batman: The Dark Knight/ Begins.**_

_**A/N: Hold on tight, this chapter will be weird and confusing. Not even I understand what I had been thinking when I wrote it weeks ago, maybe a month ago. Wow, it took me a long time to update it, I'm so sorry!**_

* * *

><p>Terra wanted to throw up. Her nerves were over the top right now. She had The Joker behind her with a gun in his hand in the middle of a remote island. Sure she had knives but he was right, she wasn't that stupid. She wanted to live and she really didn't want to go to the asylum. She really didn't.<p>

She was too worried he'd hurt her if she tried to run but she really wanted to run away... Actually, she didn't. She didn't want to be alone in this island. She knew patients could escape and run into the forest, she didn't doubt it for a second. She prefers being with The Joker that has guns and no conscience over killing... whether he had to or not. Sure, he could kill her himself but she felt he would make it quick and painless, it was just a feeling. If she were to be caught by an escape patient from Intensive Treatment, he would maul her beyond recognition and it would be violent, she knew it would. She also knew that if she were to be caught with The Joker here, she'd be in trouble. A lot of trouble.

She did wonder why he hasn't killed her. She has heard a lot of things about The Joker. Things a lot of people have not heard which makes her wonder why he hasn't killed her yet. He must really need her for something and that also worried her a whole lot. She trashed his new van and killed one of his men, she should be dead for sure. But she wasn't and that was a miracle. Maybe he would let her go after she served her purpose. She scoffed out loud, right, he'd do that.

She slowed her pace so he could catch up with her. She noticed he was lost in thought. "You okay?" She asked absentmindedly.

That question sent Joker's brain in a spiral with what he was thinking. He narrowed his eyes at her and cocked his head, "Could you stop, uh, asking me that?" He said.

"Bothers you?" She asked confused.

"Yes." He spat. She made a face and nodded her head, telling him she wouldn't ask him anymore.

"Just that I saw you like that so I wanted to know what you were thinking." She said randomly.

Joker scoffed, "You don't wanna know what's going on in there, trust me, sweet heart." He said, giving her a strange look. "You wouldn't even understand." He mumbled to himself.

"I understand more than you would think." She mumbled back and then continued to walk ahead. Joker was left with a dumb expression on his face to think for himself.

Terra didn't know where she always found the courage to speak to him. She barely found the courage to speak to anyone, she couldn't believe she could speak to him. True, she shook in fear but she spoke to him as casually as she could given the circumstances and all. She didn't feel so threatened by him as she thought she would. Yes, she still felt like she was trapped in a corner with him blocking her every exit but he talked to her in that corner and that wasn't so bad. Then again, she could relate to him after all. She pushed those thoughts away, wanting to stay calm.

At the top of the hill, she could finally see the dirt road they had been driving on earlier. She looked back and The Joker was still trudging up the hill. She looked back at the road and back at him. She should she do it? Where would she go? He would be able to catch her, she knew he had to know this island very well, better than she did.

She sighed and turned back, "We're here." She said, climbing up the rest of the hill to the top. She sat down and waited for him despite her urge to run.

* * *

><p>Joker heard her small voice from the top of the hill. He rolled his eyes angrily. Why couldn't she just try and run away so he could shoot her? Why couldn't she stab him a few times? Why couldn't she rebel and piss him off so he could shoot her then? Why couldn't she be annoying and stubborn so he could tape her mouth shut, tie her up and drag her over the road by her hair? Why did she have to be so... good?<p>

He reached the top of the hill and nearly passed out. He could run and jump and fight for a long time but he couldn't walk for two hours? What's with that? He dropped to the floor rather than sat down. He kept his mouth shut and tried to catch his breath through his nose. He couldn't let her know she was exhausted, she would try to run and he wasn't up for chasing her right now.

"You okay? You look a little pale." He said teasingly when he looked up at her. She looks as if she had seen a ghost. I think he found his reason to be himself now. "You've been here before-?" He barely had time to finish his question before she frantically said 'no'. She couldn't have been here before, she isn't crazy and she doesn't look like a doctor either.

"W-Why are we here?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the rusting gate. "W-Won't the guards see us? Aren't you worri-"

"There's nothin' to be worried about," He smacked his lips, "I have this place crawling with my men. The guards and doctors are all taken care of too." He said proudly.

"W-What about the patients in Intensive Treatment? I-I heard Zsasz escaped not too long ago." She said in fear.

Joker smirked but was entirely dumbfounded, "So you have been here before. Otherwise you wouldn't know that." He said, getting up from the ground and pointing the gun at her stomach. "Why were you here? You're not a doctor are you?" He warned. She remained silent. She didn't want to talk about any of that, it would bring back the memories. Bring back the episodes... "Tell me, now." He pulled the hammer to the gun, his eyes murderous.

She opened her mouth to say something but then they heard screaming. That scream was all too familiar to them. Terra whimpered and jumped behind Joker, clutching onto his coat for dear life. Joker was taken aback by this as a Crazy jumped out of the thick trees and pounced onto the Joker, knocking him over. Terra had managed to get out of the way before they fell.

Joker struggled to position the gun at the Crazy but he couldn't, the Crazy was overweight and was crushing the air out of him. He looked over at Terra, somehow hoping she'd help him but why should she? She would run away and escape, leaving him to fight this guy.

He was wrong. He was so wrong and what she did next, will make him insane on a whole new level, he was sure of that.

Terra grabbed a metal bar on the ground that had fallen off the gate and swung at the Crazy full force. He flew of The Joker and rolled a couple of feet away from them. It got back up and ran to attack her and she ran toward it too. She hit him again but this time it didn't fall. So, she kept hitting him over and over again until he fell down. She went to hit him again but it grabbed her by the ankle, bought her to the ground and pinned her down, throwing the bar away. He wrapped his big hands around her small neck and squeezed tightly. She tried to reach for the bar but it rolled too far away from her reach.

The Joker watched in amusement, he'd never seen a woman fight like this. He'd never really seen a woman fight at all. To him it wasn't fighting at least. He noticed her face had already went from red to purple.

Terra couldn't breathe anymore. Not one little slip of air would enter her lungs and she knew The Joker wouldn't help her. Why would he? He's The Joker after all. Just as her vision started to blur, there was a gunshot and the Crazy dropped dead. Terra jerked his hands off her neck and gasped for air.

Joker blew the tip of the gun and put it away in one swift movement. He waited for her to get over it and keep moving. He turned and started to fiddle with keys to the lock on the gate.

Terra felt nauseous. Not because of the fact she was just about to die but because she had encountered one of them once more. She was terrified, petrified, mortified, horrified. Just then, she heard a soft groan. He couldn't still be alive. She turned abruptly and it was getting back onto his feet. Terra froze, waiting for it to attack her but it never came. It made gurgling sounds as it screamed, probably choking on it's own blood, as he ran toward The Joker. He heard him a bit too late as he turned around...

Terra, not in a million years, would she be able to guess how she managed to do it but she got up, grabbed the bar and jammed it into the Crazy with all her force and weight. She drove it right through him. When she realized what happened, she let the bar go and the Crazy slumped forward and into Joker who pushed him off quickly, not wanting his suit to get more ruined.

He stared at Terra in disbelief. She just killed him. She killed him with a rusty metal bar just like that. She killed him. He couldn't believe it. He thought she would have run away as fast as she could but no, she killed it and more importantly, saved Joker the trouble.

He had to, "Thanks." He said, turning back to unlock the gate. He dropped the lock on the ground and went into the Asylum. He stepped aside so she could walk in but she didn't. She just stayed there, shaking her head frantically. Her fiery red hair moved around as she did so.

"Get inside." He ordered. Usually she would obey but this time she didn't. She kept shaking her head 'no'. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow as he pointed his gun at her. "Get. In." He ordered again. She remained the same, "I'll give you to the count of three, and if you're not in here in those three seconds, I'll blow your head off!" He said, his voice getting higher at every pause. His anger grew dramatically. He didn't go through all of that so that when they finally got here, she would start to rebel against him. "Come on, you were behaving just fine until now. Be a good girl and, get you're ass in here!" He shouted in the end. She didn't. He shot at her feet, the bullet landing an inch away from her. She flinched away but that's all.

He growled but then he saw something in the distance. As it got closer quickly, he knew it was another one of those lunatics. He smirked. "Hey, uh," He smacked his lips, "There's another lunatic comin' at ya right now so I suggest you come in with me." He said calmly, putting his gun away, showing her he wouldn't help her if it got to her. It was just a few feet away now and he wondered why it wasn't screaming like they usually did. He shrugged it off.

He watched as the girl looked back and saw the thing running at her at full speed, trashing it's long arms around that had broken chains around them. She screamed and ran through the gate, clutching onto The Joker, causing them to fall to the ground. Joker was shocked at this, she kept doing this strange things he didn't understand.

She gasped and jumped off of him in seconds, shutting the gates tightly. She tried to reach for the lock but the Crazy reached the gate, grabbing her by the hair. Without giving it much thought, she reached into her pocket and stabbed the Crazy with the first blade she found. It screamed but didn't let her go. It only pulled her to him causing her to crash into the thick steel gate. She stabbed it again and this time it let her go and she fell back onto The Joker who was still laying on the ground for some reason, she didn't know.

It banged on the gate and it flew open. She screamed, "Do something!" She ordered at Joker who was a little dazed. He missed the adrenaline that always flowed through him when he was in a fight or on the verge of death. He would much rather sit here and let it happen and seconds before it got serious, take action.

But he couldn't. He threw her off of him, got to his feet and punched him right in the face. Joker could hear the crunching of the bones in this hand, most probably broken but the Crazy fell unconscious immediately. He shook his hand in pain but didn't show it on his face. He only smiled at the unconscious lunatic and then he turned back around to face the girl.

"Shall we?" He asked as he straightened out his jacket and walked farther into the asylum. "Or would you like to stay out here on your own until I get back?" He called back with a smile on his face, hidden from her.

She wasted no time in getting up and running after him, "Why are we here?" She demanded to know.

Joker raised an eyebrow at her, "Um, yeah, I'm not telling you that, doll face." He said as he licked his lips.

"Then what do you need me for? What am I good for here?" She asked.

The Joker rolled his eyes, "I'm not answering any of your stupid questions so you can stop asking." He said simply.

She stopped walking and he knew she was about to be one part brave, three parts stupid. "Fine, then I'm not moving from here." She said sternly.

"You, uh, sure about that?" He asked as he pointed a gun at her and then pointed behind her. She looked back and in the distance, she could see very small figures coming toward them. Her eyes popped out of their sockets. She grabbed his wrist and sprinted toward the Arkham Mansion in total fear.

Joker laughed as she dragged him across the place really fast. She was so terrified, it was funny. Everything was so funny how it happened with her. He also laughed because he was extremely excited that his plan was about to be set in motion. Also, he was laughing because he would be able to kill some people in the process.

She barely stopped to open the doors and barely let him get through before shutting them. She panted as she fell to the ground. Joker couldn't laugh because he was out of breath but he tried and managed to chuckle lightly.

"W-What are we gonna do?" She asked, referring to the army of lunatics on their way there.

"Don't worry about them, once they see that there is no one around, they'll back off. Just don't go outside." He smirked at that. It was a win, win situation for him.

"I hate you." She said out of the blue.

"You should." He said, searching around for any of his men. There was no one around and he wasn't going to call out for them. They were supposed to be here but they weren't and as soon as he spotted one of them, they're dead. "Now where could those scumbags be?" He mumbled impatiently.

"Maybe out looking for you. You were supposed to be here three hours ago, maybe they got worried and set out to look for you." She said, still panting.

He considered it for a moment and nodded his head and then shook it, "Maybe but they wouldn't _all_ go out there. They know better than that." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cellphone. She almost attacked him then and there, "You had a cellphone with you? You could have called for help, you idiot! You had it with you the whole entire time!" She screeched angrily. She knew she shouldn't yell or insult him but she was just so angry right now. He laughed at her.

"What? And ruin all the fun we had? No thanks." He said. For some reason she noticed how deep and scary his voice is again. It gave her goosebumps.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This was a little cliffhanger like but I got a little stuck, I wrote this about a month ago so I need to come up with something new and interesting... and violent :) Hey, it's the Joker we're talking about here people, you know!**_


	4. I'm Crazy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC and the plot. If I did, Batman would have been dead. Not that I have anything against him, I don't but if had to choose between killing off Batman or the Joker, it'd be Batman, he gets boring with that dark and mysterious badass dude attitude. Or maybe I wouldn't kill them off at all :D lol**_

_**A/N: I'm terribly sorry I've taken so long to update, I have a lot on my plate. Think of it as hot soup. Too much and it'll spill on my hands and we all know how much that shit burns, know what I'm sayin'? Think ya do. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please review my fellow readers! You know, R&R.**_

* * *

><p>Terra couldn't hear anything that was being said by the Joker as he yelled at people through the phone. Her heartbeat was too loud. She was losing it. She started to hyperventilate quickly. She struggled to control her trembling hands to search for something in her many pockets. With each second she became more frantic as her fingers only touched cold metal from the blades.<p>

She swallowed heavily and started pulling out the weapons, dropping them on the ground as she frantically searched for the one thing that can make her relax. The sound of the metal against the floor caught the Joker's attention and he turned to look at her. He wondered what she was doing, she looked terrible. Not that he minded.

She sighed in relief when she grabbed hold of something from her pockets and pulled it out. She barely had time to grasp it properly before the Joker snatched it from her. She jumped to her feet and just as quickly snatched it back only in a second the Joker had a gun to her head, "Let me see." He said as if she was a child. She shook her head and tucked it away from him, giving him her back. He leaned over her shoulder and put his mouth to her ear, "Hand it over." He hissed angrily.

She shook her head frantically, "No, I can't. This is very important to me, I'm not giving it to you." She said sternly though her voice shook like a leaf.

"Can I know what it is?" He asked, walking in front of her. She kept her head down so the item was tucked under her chin protectively. She looked at him with her eyes and thought about it before slowly shaking her head though fearing he'd kill her.

"Fine." He said, turning his torso away from her, his eyes covered by his green hair. She slightly lifted her head to look at him and instantly regretted it. The Joker moved so fast she couldn't react and the item was now outside at the bottom of the steps. He closed the window tight and dusted his hands off before turning back to her with a smile.

She glared at him angrily, "No! I need that!" She said as she opened the door to retrieve it but screamed when she saw a crazy trudging along the porch, in front of the door. It looked at her and grumbled and the Joker slammed the door.

"Well, now you did it." He said, pushing her along the room.

"Me? You were the one that threw my things out the window." She said accusingly.

"You were the one that didn't give it to me. Don't tell me you didn't see it coming, honestly." He said in annoyance as he pushed her up the stairs as the crazy started banging on the door. Terra stopped abruptly and turned around to glare at him angrily.

"Joker, I need that." She hissed.

He glared back at her. He grabbed her by the collar and pulled her up so they were at eye level and her feet dangled over the floor. She swallowed heavily as he scowled at her, "If you needed it so bad, you would have given it to me. But I'll tell you what," He dropped her and she lost her footing, falling down the stairs. It hurt but she got up, "I'll let you go out and get it." He said, turning and going up the steps two by two.

Terra lost her attitude when the banging on the door became louder. She knew that no matter how much she needed it, she couldn't go out there with all of the lunatics around, she couldn't. She let go of her tears and sobbed loudly, walking back until her back hit the wall and then she slid down to the floor. She curled up and cried hard, pulling at her hair in stress. She already felt it, that strange feeling she hadn't felt in such a long time. She was scared of it.

It had been so long, she forgot how it felt. She forgot how relieved she felt when she did it. She forgot how it felt to be herself. She forgot how it felt to be so disconnected from the world and just have this energy and drive to do things you know you shouldn't but you know you have to. The adrenaline that rushed through her so quickly though she tried so hard, so damn hard to keep it away, it felt great. Such excitement mixed with fear of what these feelings will push you to do.

Terra shook with anxiety. She was so anxious. She fought with herself. All these years without an incident and now it's literally out the window. She knew... She knew that once she embraced it, she would be gone. All of that pent up insanity they kept from her, told her it was bad, that it wasn't good for anyone, was coming up to bite them in the ass.

She started to remember the exams, the tests, the interviews, the straightjackets, the medication, the injections, the cold metal tables, the chains... the pure terrifying thrill she got from all of it. Until they gave her the pills. The very pills the Joker threw out the window. The thing that kept her sane.

She understood him in a way yet she didn't understand him in the very least. He was different from her on so many levels.

Terra barely moved her eyes when the door finally burst open. She remained still in her curled up position in her corner. A couple of crazies came in and looked around, their eyes scanning right over her. She remained still, paralyzed at the sight of them. She knew what they were and what they were capable of. They scanned the room again and still hadn't spotted her. She was so scared. She slowly reached out and grabbed an old book that had fallen off a table and threw it out the doors.

It got the reaction she was hoping for. The crazies ran after the book and she shot up, slamming the doors shut after them. She wasted no time and ran upstairs. The memories were blurry but she had an idea.

She found her way out through the vents, taking a few incorrect ones a couple of times but moved on quickly, hoping to find what she was looking for. She finally found the library and knew there had to be weapons around in one of the emergency cases. She found one and opened it, grabbing the shotgun.

She felt goosebumps as she held it in her hands. She almost smiled but the medicated side of her made her shake it off. She hoped the medication would last long enough and that after that, she'd be able to handle it.

She took a deep breath and wandered around, keeping the gun loaded and ready to fire. She searched for any signs of anyone.

* * *

><p>Joker finally found his way into Intensive Treatment without encountering a crazy. The walk from the Arkham Mansion to Intensive Treatment was pretty long but he looked back in case the girl decided to follow him and she didn't. He knocked on the door and it didn't open. He waited a minute before knocking again but it wouldn't open. He got annoyed, "Who's head do I have to blow off to get this damned door open?" He shouted. The doors finally opened and he walked in, pointing his gun at everyone in the room.<p>

"I can't entrust you idiots to do anything." He said, slightly disappointed. A large black man stepped up nervously and looked at his boss.

"I-I can explain, boss." He said.

Joker pointed his gun away and leaned on his left leg, "Do tell." He said, faking amusement.

"Well, when we opened the gates to get the crazies out, a doctor pressed this red button and-" BANG! He fell lifeless to the floor. Joker pointed the gun around lazily.

"Anyone else care to explain?" He asked politely. "Nooo?" He offered. "Fantastic." He said, shoving the gun into a thugs chest, "Marco, you're in charge." He said to him.

"I-It's Thomas." He corrected. Joker spun on his heel and BANG! right in the lungs. He blew the tip of his gun and scowled, "Not unless I say so, Marco." He said in a low tone. He grabbed the gun and handed it to Jacob, "You're in charge, Jake." He said.

Jacob pushed the gun back to him, "You know I can't do this. I'm the doctor, nothing more." He said sternly. Joker ignored him and shoved it back. Jacob frowned and pushed it back. This went on until a thug spoke up, "Why don't you shoot Jacob? There's preference here? How's-" BANG!

Joker watched him fall, "Don't speak when not called upon, Isaac." He said.

Jacob pushed the gun back one last time and crossed his arms over his chest, "His name was Julia-"

"What does it matter? Shut up before I start calling you all Bobby. It's easier to remember." He said with a shrug when he saw Jacob's confused expression.

There was a thick silence in the room and the Joker looked around, expecting someone to do something. No one moved and looked at one another asking the same question, What are we gonna do? Joker rolled his eyes and threw his head back in exasperation. He looked back down at his few thugs and frowned, "The big black one said something about a doctor pressing a red button. Is this true?" He asked innocently. One of them nodded. Joker gave a nod and crossed his arms over his chest, "Right. So... Care to explain how there is a doctor running amok in my asylum? You all were supposed to round up the crazies and lock up the doctors and guards." He said, looking at his feet.

A muscled man with a strange green mohawk stepped up to explain. "We made sure to come up the back like you said, boss but there some big black dogs guarding the entrance and-"

"Dogs? This facility never had any _dogs._ So, what? The dogs ratted you out?" He asked expectantly.

"That's right. There were only about, three guards and we took care of 'em, no problem. We worked fast and managed to run into Intensive Treatment where you had showed us." He opened his mouth to continue but Joker spoke up.

"You have to walk right through the island to get to Intensive Treatment. You expect me to believe you made it through without being spotted?" He looked around and he noticed a few things different. He nodded, "Oh, I see. When you left there were more of you. Now there are only about," He used his finger to count his men, "twelve." He facepalmed and growled, "Why doesn't any of you tell me before I start wasting my men?" He said, pointing his gun at Julian, Thomas and the colored man he didn't get the name of. He sighed, "Never mind. Continue." He said with his eyes still closed.

"Those dogs are pretty vicious, boss." He said. The look Joker gave him made him shut his mouth in that matter and continue explaining right away, "So we snuck in and hid in 'ere." He said.

Joker shook his head in confusion, "So you mean to tell me, that there are guards and doctors in there unaware of my arrival?" He said behind gritted teeth. The thug took a step back nervously and shook his head.

"They must know _someone _is here. We managed to release some crazies on our way in." He said.

Joker nodded and cracked his neck. He shot the man and watched him fall. The thugs were all nervous as they waited for the unpredictable man's orders. He slowly moved to look up at them and he smacked his lips, glaring daggers into every one of them. That look would scare the devil itself. "I... only planned this one way and you fuckups screwed it all up." He said, his voice low and cold, barely above a whisper.

He closed his eyes and thought. He thought of every entrance and cell in this facility and made a mental map. He was currently in the south wing of Intensive Treatment, the place is crawling with guards, being the building with lethal patients. He has escaped many times before so the security wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He knew the Mansion didn't have guards inside but it was contaminated with crazies so they wouldn't waste time there. The Botanical Gardens had a few guards but it had a lot of ground to cover plus he head Killer Croc was admitted in again. He sighed and moved back to his thugs, "I can't believe you idiots fucked up so bad." He said, rubbing his temples. "I'm gonna have to come back next week." He said simply as he started his way out.

Jacob ran up beside him and leaned close enough so the others wouldn't hear, "Where's Terra?" He asked curiously. Joker turned his head and gave him a look.

"Who? Jake, you know I'm not good with the names." He said irritated.

"The girl." Jacob said.

"Oh. I lost her in the Mansion." He said simply.

"You _lost _her? How do you lose a person like that?" He asked in disbelief. Joker was always serious about his hostages.

"The girls' terrified of the crazies, I doubt she moved a muscle. She was starting to get on my nerves, coming up with an attitude so I left her." He explained as they quietly exited the building.

"Are you gonna look for 'er?" Her asked.

"Nope." Joker answered simply.

"But I thought-"

"Fine, stop nagging me, I'll look for her!" He said, walking out in the other direction toward the Mansion.

He avoided all of the guards, sticking to the shadows. The guards were so confident no one would get past the gates that they didn't pay much attention. So much so that Joker began to whistle a melody and remained unnoticed the entire way. He figured the crazies must have been taken back into Intensive Treatment by guards since none were around. He slipped into the mansion and looked around, hoping to find her with ease. He groaned when he noticed there was no one in the hall. He went up the stairs and wandered for about two minutes and didn't find her. He shrugged and gave up, walking toward the stairs.

"Joker?" He heard his name being called. He stopped and looked back with a "Hmm?" He was surprised to see the girl standing there. "Ah! Precisely the miscreant I was searching for!" He said as he waved her over to him. She slowly came to him and he pried the gun from her hands.

"Why did you come back for me?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't." He said. She gave him a confused look but he ignored it and walked her down the stairs. He kept his hand around her wrist the entire time, telling her when to stop and hide when a guard was around. It took them some time to get out of the asylum but they managed it and he opened the sliding door to the van. He threw her in and put his hands on either side of the door then leaned in, looking at his thugs. "I need you guys to step out of the vehicle for a moment." He said. They moved, no questions asked. Joker climbed into the van and licked his lips, "Go back inside and look for my handgun, I think I dropped it." He said. The thugs gave him a curious look but Joker waved them off with his gun clad hand. The shrugged and went back into the asylum grounds.

Joker slammed the car door shut, "Step on it, Jake." He said. Jacob quickly did as he was told and jammed his foot on the pedal, the van skidding off and away from the asylum. Terra looked at him curiously and he pulled something out. It was a box with a lot of wires strapped to it and a makeshift button. Joker looked over at her and grinned, "Will you do the honor?" He asked, handing it to her.

She looked at it then back at the retreating form of the asylum. She looked at the grinning Joker and then sighed, pressing the button. Nothing happened. Joker frowned and turned his body to look back through the window, "What? It's supposed to-" Then a loud siren went off. He started to laugh sadistically.

"What's that?" She asked but he ignored her, too busy being excited.

Jacob chuckled at his boss, ever so excited to kill people. He looked back at the curious looking Terra and decided to enlighten her, "He must've rigged the button to the alarm system in the asylum. He left 'em to die. Good for them too, they screwed up big time. Joker must be in a hurry to leave 'cause he usually guts them alive." He said.

Terra's eyes widened, "Really?" She asked in terror.

Jacob laughed as he watched his boss slowly lean down to Terra with a feral grin on his face since her heard the conversation. "Then I eat them alive!" He screamed into her ear. She screamed and jumped back, her back hitting the metal wall. Joker burst out laughing and Jacob chuckled as Terra tried to get her heart beating again.

Once she managed to get her heartbeat to normality, she decided to speak up. "What happened while you were gone?" She asked.

Joker looked out the window, "You mean while _you _were gone. Well, the guys managed to ruin my entire plan so I couldn't do anything so I'll have to make a new plan. At least now they know I'm comin' for them, it's only fair." He said with a shrug.

"What are you planning exactly?" She asked.

He ignored her question and came up with one of his own, "What was that thing you wanted to much? It's best you answer or you'll end up like Marco." He said.

"What happened to Marco?" She asked in fear.

"What happened to Marco?" He laughed, "Why, I shot him!" He said happily. "Now he's dead." He said. She opened her eyes like saucers and he smiled at achieving to scare her. "So?" He asked moments later.

"It's nothing." She said, turning to look out the window. Joker grabbed her by the hair and turned her around. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed, "I don't like talking about it, okay? Can we please leave it at that?" She said, turning back.

"You know, Terra," He said, using her name for the very first time. He was surprised he bothered to remember it. "I think you should start taking this a bit more serious. I'm sure you know the kind of guy I am so you must know that you shouldn't be pulling this brave girl shit 'cause I'll shoot you right in the fucking mouth." He said with a certain malice in his voice that made Terra feel a bit faint.

She nodded in understanding and sighed, "They were my pills." She said.

"Pills?" He asked curiously.

She nodded, "Yeah. Medication."

"For?" He pressed on.

She sighed, knowing she has to explain or else she'd be dead. "Obsessive-compulsive disorder, borderline bipolarity and schizophrenia to a high degree. I'm crazy." She said, looking out the window.

"You don't _look_ crazy." He said.

She turned and glared at him, "That's because I took those damned pills!" She screeched at him. He moved away slightly and cleared his throat.

"And if you were to stop taking them?" He asked.

She groaned, "I go back to being crazy. Starts with anxiety, I guess."

"What's in with that obsessive-compulsive thing?" He asked. "What's your addiction?"

"Killing people." She said darkly.

"Oh, how exciting! Tell me more." He said, getting comfortable on the seat.

Terra rolled her eyes. It's not like she had any other choice. "What's there to tell? I have a hunger to kill people. It started when I was fifteen. I used to play violent video games all day, everyday. One day my parents decided it was enough and that I should go outside and make friends, I never had any. I prefer being isolated, comes with the disorders. I was so furious at them." She said, scoffing at the memory as it came back to her. "My dad was a cop, worked in the G.C.P.D. I knew where he kept his gun so I grabbed it and killed them. My neighbor heard the gunshots and came over, worrying if I was okay. I remember seeing my reflection in a mirror we had behind the front door. I was smiling at the guy and he started calling me names. I was so angry at his words and it had felt so good to watch the life drain from my parents eyes that I wanted more. I shot him too but I wanted more." She said, smiling in her daze as she remembered how it all felt to her.

Joker was staring at her, very interested in her story. She stopped talking and just smiled as she stared at her hands. Her eyes were glazed over and honestly, he found her to look creepy. He snapped his fingers and she continued to talk as if she had been a few minutes ago.

"I left the apartment and knocked on my front neighbors door. Despite the gunshots, the idiot opened the door and I shot him right here." She said, pressing her hand on her lower abdomen. "I couldn't stop there. I knocked on more doors and shot them dead. By the time I reached the fourth door, I started crying over my parents. That's where the borderline bipolarity kicks in. The crying didn't stop me though, not in the least. I knocked and the door opened. I began to wonder if people could be so stupid. I pressed the trigger but it clicked. The gun was out of bullets. I ran but it was too late. Police were waiting for me at the exit." She said angrily. "I recognized one of the men as one of my dads old buddies. He knew I had been diagnosed with schizophrenia and informed the police and I got away with the murders because it was under insanity. I was moved into Arkham Asylum then. I didn't want to be there, I was scared." She said. "You must know the procedure they put the patients through." She said and he nodded. "The doctors interviewed me and at times, I would cooperate and answer their questions. Other times, I wouldn't." She said.

"Borderline bipolarity?" Joker said more as a statement than a question.

She nodded, "I loved to get my hands on them. They left me for one second and I was all over them." She said.

"You're supposed to be under chains as a patient." He said.

"I was a child, it works differently. It's a separate building from Intensive Treatment for children with a stronger mental illness. It had only one cell and I was it's occupant." She said. "The guards had special rods that shocked me. God I hated them. I hated them all. So much until I bit one. I bit him so hard until I tasted the bitter-sweet blood. He knocked me out. Next thing I know I'm in a straightjacket in a room with only a chair in the middle and my ankles were cuffed to the chair. I wouldn't stand for that. I toppled myself over when no one was looking and then called for help. That night only my doctor was with me. She was a very nice lady so she came in and helped me get back up. I told her I needed to use the restroom but she said she couldn't allow that without a guard present. I promised I wouldn't hurt her and the stupid woman believed me." She scoffed. "So she freed my legs and led me to the bathroom. She freed my hands and I locked myself away quickly. There were no windows so I had no where to escape. I looked at myself in the mirror and was a bit scared of myself. The dark circles under my eyes, almost purple. My skin so pale and my eyes so red." She said sadly. She shook it off and continued, "I had to get outta there so I did the next best thing. I rammed my head into the mirror and knocked myself out." She said, moving her hair from her forehead and The Joker leaned in and saw the scars on her forehead that were paler than her skin so they practically shined.

She moved back and sighed, "When I woke up, I was in a different building, obviously a medical wing. I was alone, the lights turned off. I tried to move but I was strapped to the bed with belts. I had no idea how to get out of that, I could only move my hands and feet because even my head was strapped down. My body was so numb, I couldn't feel a thing and I didn't know what the doctor injected in my body. After that, I hadn't tried anything else because they kept giving me pills and an injection that would numb out certain parts of my body so I couldn't use my full strength. Throughout the years, I lost myself to the medication and therapy, became another person entirely. When I least expected it, I was picked up at the asylum. They said it was a family member though if I ever knew them, all memory was gone. The medication destroyed those brain cells so I had no memory of anything or so I thought. Somehow I remember it all so vividly. The person just gave me a home but she was never there since she worked a rotary shift. I tried school but that didn't work out and I was dragged back to the asylum to be checked on. They gave me a different medication that was said to keep everything in control without me having to take so many pills and injections." She said, rubbing her arms where she had received so many injections. "I was back out in a year and this time I didn't go to school. I watched educational television instead. The medication made me too numb to be able to do anything else anyway." She said. "Then one day my guardian died of cardiac arrest, she wasn't very young. I stayed in the house until I was kicked out since the bills weren't payed. I got a job the very same day at a butchers shop. I didn't last there too long, the feeling of a blade in my hand made me stab a customer in the hand as he reached out to get his order. So on and so forth, I've been able to survive to the very day Onix and Jacob kidnapped me." She said.

Jacob turned off the van, apparently they arrived at the warehouse a few minutes ago. He turned in his seat, "Whoa, that's some real shit right there. Ain't it, boss?" He said, looking over to the Joker. He nodded slightly and then exited the van, waiting for Terra outside. He remained silent as they entered the house all the way to the moment he was ready for bed.

He noticed Terra was asleep on his bed. He was still thinking about all she had said. Could it have been true? A sane person couldn't come up with anything like that he was sure. He had to be extra careful about her now though he could handle anything she had in store for him, he was positive about it. No one could be crazier than him sadly. He chuckled and climbed into the bed next to her and blacked out quickly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So this chapter was insane but apparently they all are. It was pretty fun writing this though I think I came off a bit lazy on this one. I'll try harder on the next one. So now you all know some interesting things about Terra but that's not even the beginning for her. Stick around to figure out what happens next and what evil plans Joker has in store for the asylum and I bet you're all wondering the same thing. Where's Batman?**_

_**I'd like to add that yes, Joker seems OOC but I'm making him a mixture of a few versions of him like from the cartoons, movies and comics at times though the mental image I have is the Joker from The Dark Knight (the one played by Heath Ledger (RIP).**_

_**_**Please leave me reviews everyone, they keep me goi**_ng! If you read, review! :)**_


	5. Questions and Captures

_**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I lost my writing muse but I think I got it back. This chapter was a bit pointless but it lets you know I haven't given up on this and that I'm still alive. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p>Waking up next to the Joker. Something you can never get used to. Terra stayed still, staring up at the ceiling. She wondered what time it was but didn't bother to look for a clock. Then she wondered... does Joker sleep with his makeup on?<p>

She had to find out. She moved her eyes as far to the right as she could to try and catch a glimpse at his face but he was facing in the other direction. She couldn't try and move over him to look at his face, that's too risky. She couldn't get out of bed because if she woke him, he would probably be angry. She shrugged carelessly and slowly shifted her body until she was propped up on her arms over his body. She leaned forward ever so slowly, making sure her hair wouldn't touch him or anything.

His hair covered his face but it wasn't his usual green hair, it was dirty blonde. That means he doesn't wear the makeup either. She craned her neck farther, her body almost touching his back but she had to see. She held her breath.

He moved a bit and she froze. He turned his head to look up at her. Shit.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She couldn't say nothing. "I wanted to see if you sleep with your makeup on." She admitted, sitting back to let him sit up. He didn't wear his makeup. His skin was creamy white, the only flaw being the scar along his cheeks. His lips were rosy pink and looked oddly soft.

"What?" He asked as if she had said something incredibly stupid. "I'm not that crazy." He said, almost as if he were offended.

"You look different." She said as she stared at his clean face.

He raised an eyebrow, "How so?" He asked as he leaned back on his arms.

"You look... more human." She said honestly. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused at her statement but he decided he wouldn't ask, he really didn't care for explanations so early in the morning.

He shook his head, "Why are you awake so early?" He asked with a long yawn.

Terra shrugged, "I don't even know what time it is." She said in wonder.

Joker pointed his finger past her. Terra turned her head and there was a clock on the wall. She didn't see that there? It was really early in the morning still.

"What are you going to do today? Mug old ladies? Steal candy from babies?" She asked, almost mockingly.

"No, that's next month." He said so seriously, Terra almost believed it. "I had this dream," He started randomly, "I was at the bank of Gotham," He said, trying to remember what happened, "you were there. Batman was there. But that's about it, no one else." He said. He seemed to wonder why it had been just them. "I had you tied up to a rigged chair. Batman was across the room. I had you hostage so if he made a move, you'd blow up." He explained. "He wanted to save you. He almost did it too, that bastard. But when he untied you..." He scratched his head, "you shot him." He said, putting his hand up to his head like a gun and pulling the imaginary trigger, "Bam!"

Joker raised his eyes to look at her and she was thinking, he knew she was. She looked surprised and confused. "Why would I do that?" She wondered out loud.

"It was my dream." He answered her question with a shrug. It made sense. "Do you idolize the giant bat? Like everyone else in Gotham does? Is he your dark knight?" He asked. It sounded threatening.

"Not really. I don't think I'd go so far as to kill him though. I've never seen him in person before. Just on television." She said simply.

"Why not?" He asked. Terra looked at him with confusion on her face. "Why don't you idolize him? He keeps your precious Gotham safe from bad people." He explained his question.

She shrugged, "He's never done anything for me and... personally, I don't think he does as much good as we think. His actions are more of a personal thing, right? There's something between you two, I know it." She said.

He chuckled, "Yes. It's a bit of a never ending game. Like Tom and Jerry." He added randomly at the end. "He's Tom, and I'm Jerry."

"Well, people fail to notice the bigger problems in life. He drives you off, never finishes the job though. And what about the hundreds of people that are murdered and raped every day? Where is he when they need him? A regular man robs a drug store, Batman never finds out about it. The Joker so much as steps out on the street, he's there." She said, sounding more annoyed by it with every sentence. "He isn't the hero everyone thinks he is."

The Joker started to clap and shake his head for a lack of words. "Bravo! So strong and poetic!" He said in mock awe. Terra rolled her eyes.

"Joker, what are you gonna do with me?" She asked randomly after a moment of silence.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. I'll think of something."

"Are you gonna kill me?" She asked worriedly.

"What part of I'm not sure yet do you not understand. Are you stupid?"

"So there's a possibility that you'll kill me?"

He smirked, "With me, there's a possibility of anything."

"Which worries me." She mumbled.

"Good." He said casually before getting up and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Terra sighed, laying back into the bed. These normal conversations with the Joker were so strange. He doesn't act as hostile as he should. She cracked a smile, "Maybe he likes you." She said to herself, her words oozing with sarcasm. She scoffed. "Right."

A few minutes later the Joker walked out with his hair green now. He was fluffing it up. "You think I should get dogs?" He asked casually.

"You want to know what I think?" She asked in surprise.

"You're right, I'll ask Jacob instead." He said as he walked over to the bureau and sat across from the mirror. He started applying the makeup.

"I think dogs would help. Your guys aren't exactly the best guards." She said, despite his disregard to her opinion. He didn't answer her. "Why do you apply the makeup? Do you believe it makes you look scarier?" She asked him.

He didn't make an effort to look at her, "Doesn't it?" He countered.

She paused for a moment before answering. "It does. You're not so scary looking without it." She admitted. He once again remained silent, just concentrating on his makeup. "Why did you let me see you without the makeup?" She asked.

He turned around to face her with black circles around his eyes, "Why are you asking so many questions?" He asked in annoyance.

"I don't like awkward silences." She shrugged.

He turned back to the mirror, "And I don't like questions so early in the morning." He snapped.

Terra was quiet for a while but then something popped up in her head. She seriously didn't like awkward silences. "What's so... I dunno... intimidating about a grown man in a bat costume?" She asked. It was more like wondering out loud but she hoped he would answer.

"You know, I wonder the same thing. And they say I'm the crazy one." He said as he finished painting the scarlet smile. He turned around to face Terra with a cocky grin. "Scary, right?" He said playfully.

"Very." She said in all honesty. His humanity vanished and he once again looked like a thoughtless madman. "Do you value your life, Joker?" She wondered.

He lifted a finger to her, "It's Mr. Joker to you, miss. And yes I do value my life. Why do you think I'm still alive?"

Terra scoffed to herself, "Because Batman has let you off the hook each and every time." Joker sent a glare her way but she ignored it, "Don't you ever wonder; why?" She asked curiously.

Joker grinned, "Deep down the psycho loves me." He said seriously.

"You love him back. I know you're capable of killing him. He's a human like you and I. He bleeds and hurts. Why don't you kill him?" She asked, determined to know.

"What? And put a stop to our little game? There's nothing I love more than making the Batman suffer." He said sadistically.

"What did he ever do to you?" She asked.

"Nothing. And that's the beauty of it!" He chuckled giddily.

"So you do all of these things... Just for fun?" She asked accusingly.

"Pretty much. You have no idea how fun it is to crawl into the bat's brain and mess with it. Twist it around and squish it." He said, pretending to have his brain in his hands and squeezing it.

"So you like being this way?"

Joker frowned at her, "Are you going to keep -uh- asking so many questions? I'll stitch your mouth shut."

"I'm just curious about you is all."

"Yeah, well, you don't hear me asking twenty questions at you-"

"That's 'cause you can really care less about me." She said simply.

"That's true." He said. He eyed her for a second. "Sit here." He said, pointing on the seat he had been on while applying the face paint.

"But I'm comfortable here." She whined.

"Are you serious?" He nearly scoffed. "Get the fuck up and sit your ass down here now." He said with the same incredulous tone.

Terra groaned and in the back of her head, a small voice said she was pushing her limits with the murderous man but she ignored it. She only listened when properly medicated. She sat down on the chair and stared up at him expectantly.

He stared back, examining her face carefully. He grabbed a sponge brush and dabbed it with black paint. He moved in close to her with it but she pulled away. He gave her a questioning look that matched her own.

"What are you doing?" She asked guardedly.

"What does it look like? Now stay still or I'll staple you to the chair. With a nail gun." He said as he moved the brush to her face. "Close your eyes." He said and then pressed the brush on her eyelid which she barely had time to close.

Terra waited for a moment, just following the movements of the brush, imagining what he was doing in her head. She felt the brush lift off her eyes but he told her to keep them closed. He pressed another brush against her lips. She felt weird and awkward but remained as still as she possibly could. Then he wiped something all over her face.

"Done." He said as he stepped back to admire his work. Terra was beyond curious as to what he did. "Go on. Look." He said, pointing at the mirror.

Terra turned her head and almost jumped back. Her face was painted white, just like his. Her eyes were perfectly rimmed with black paint and to the outer bottom corners, there were triangles painted, kind of like a dark clown. Her lips were scarlet red, only unlike his, hers were shimmering and glossy.

"What is this?" She questioned out loud, wondering why in the world did he paint her face.

"It's... paint." He said, worried that she lost her mind. It was obviously paint.

"Why did you paint my face?" She asked, making her question more clear to him.

"Because, foolish girl, you're going to help my goons in today's fiasco." He said with excitement shining in his black eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked guardedly. She didn't like where this was going. He was planning to use her conditions to his advantage and if she wasn't careful and thought things through, he'd get what he wants.

"Something simple. Nothing too big. I'm thinking about kidnapping some important people to see if that get's Batsy's attention. It's been too long since we talked." He said as if it were a casual thing. Like people did it all the time.

"What people do you have in mind?" She asked, interested in his proposal. _Snap out of it, Terra, you're bigger than this guy. Keep control, you don't want to do this._

"The mayor is a snore... His daughter is a load... Ohh, what about Gordon? Batman likes that guy." He said with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked curiously. _Terra, he's using you. Don't let him talk you into it. You don't need this._

"Improvisation. It hasn't failed me yet."

"And if I refuse to help?" She said bravely.

"You and I both know you won't. You're not that stupid." He said, giving her a knowing look.

"I haven't had my medication. I can be very stupid and careless." She said, her eyes glazing over.

"You aren't afraid of death?" He asked, amused.

"No. Sometimes I consider the pain but I don't fear dying." She explained.

Joker walked to his bed and pulled a gun from under his pillow. He pulled the hammer back and pointed it at her. "So you're not afraid?"

"I'm scared that it'll hurt like shit." She said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"It does. Hurts like a bitch." He said, waving his gun around randomly.

"You've been shot before?" She asked.

Joker couldn't help but laugh. "You can't count the amount of bullet holes I have in my body." He said with a cocky grin. He pulled her to her feet and pushed her out of the room.

"Jacob will explain what you have to do. Behave, he has the authority to shoot the shit out of you." He said before slamming the door in her face. She wondered what he would be doing while they were all gone. Probably make the plans to the asylum fiasco.

Terra walked to the main room of the warehouse, kind of like a makeshift living room. Jacob was there talking with big men. He noticed her and walked over with a slight smile.

"So I see you're still alive?" He chuckled.

"Yup."

"Nice makeup." He said as he examined her face.

"Thanks. It's his work." She said.

"Yeah, you can tell." He chuckled.

"So I can assume you know what we're doing today." She asked.

"Yeah. I'll explain on the way." He said as he started his way out.

* * *

><p>The explanation was totally lost on her. All she knew was that she had to shoot whatever moved. They were nearing their destination and she mentally prepared herself for it. No, she didn't. She was naturally prepared for this. She knew she was, even though she felt shame for it. All at the same time, she felt excited.<p>

"Why do you think Joker is so cool with me having a gun in my hand?" She asked Jacob that was next to her instead of driving this time.

"I honestly have no idea. He's never done anything like this before." He said with a shrug.

"What do you mean with 'like this'?" She asked curiously.

"Well for starters you're still breathin'." He said. "Second, he gives you the liberty to walk around in his room, more so that he lets you bed with him. He can have you tied up in the shed out back if he wanted to. He's doin' this, which is totally lost on me." He explained.

"I see." She mumbled. "So what is it we're doing?" She asked after the pause.

Jacob turned to face her. His face looked like it meant business. "There is no we today. It's just you." He said.

"What? Me? What am I supposed to-"

"I was getting to that!" He said in annoyance to her interruption. "You're doing something simple for now. We're going to a secret hide out where Joker gets all his weapons. You just gotta go in, get the shit, and get out."

Terra narrowed her eyes at him, "What's there to this?"

Jacob sighed, "The thing is... Joker isn't exactly a registered client. You gotta slip in unnoticed and grab as much as you can and try and make it out alive. If you're spotted... then we'll be in search of a new hostage."

Terra shook her head, trying to sort things out. "Hostages aren't supposed to be doing these kinds of things. I should be tied to a chair with a bomb strapped to my chest as bait to the Batman. Isn't that how it works?" She argued.

"We just do what we're told. There's a 100% chance that you'll come out alive from there than you will if you refuse to do this. Joker is like a ticking time bomb... with a very short to nonexistent fuse." He explained.

"Wha- Well what am I supposed to do exactly? Where do I go in and where are the weapons? What do I have to look out for?" She asked nervously.

"You sneak in from anywhere. It's like a flea market, just wire fences goin' all around. There are armed guards at the entrance and near the display tables. There's a merchant behind each table but luckily there are like, these cloths coverin' the tables so you can hide under them and there's a smaller chance of you bein' seen. The weapons are stuffed in these crates, not too heavy or anythin' so you can handle it. We'll be on stand by." He explained.

"I can't do this." Terra said, her voice shaking. "I don't know what'll happen." She said so softly, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Just... give it all you got. Don't think about it. Go crazy." He said just before the car stopped abruptly. He opened the door for her and pushed her out, quickly shutting the door again before she could protest.

Terra swallowed the lump in her throat and looked through the gates. There were armed guys at every corner. She sighed, holding the rifle close to her chest nervously. She carefully climbed over the fence and dropped to her feet on the other side, barely making noise to her relief. She crouched down and looked at her surroundings. The darkness was in her favor at least.

She slowly moved to hide behind a large crate. She hissed when she realized something. "Damn it, Jake, which crate is it?" She bit her lip and took a deep breath before rolling behind another crate, slightly larger than the one before it. "It could be any one, right? Their all full of guns after all. A gun is a gun." She told herself. Sweat drenched her face and made the face paint run a bit. She punched the crate in frustration. Her eyes widened and she scurried away under the nearest table, not thinking about the chances of her being seen.

"Did ya hear that?" A man asked.

"I din't hear anythin'." Another answered.

"Maybe you should go check it out. We've been havin' a lot of robberies lately. It could be one of those damn clowns again." He said with hate in his voice.

Terra frantically started the rub the paint off her face with her sleeves. When she thought she had most of them, she peeked from under the table. The armed man was currently in the area where she had been a minute ago. Another guard was on his way over to the table. Terra hid back, "Shit." She hissed. She had not the slightest idea of what to do. "Why do I have to do this?" She whined.

"Heard that?" A man asked. Terra slapped her hands over her mouth and held her breath with wide eyes. Something grabbed her ankle and in a second she was dangling over the ground. What just happened?

"What do we have here?" A man asked mockingly as he leaned in close to her face. Terra grimaced and tried to look away but he held her by the chin firmly. "What is a little lady like you doing snooping around here?" He asked. Terra watched as many of the armed men walked over to watch the little show. "I asked you a fuckin' question." He hissed into her face. She glared at him. "Answer me!" He shook her violently. Terra winced but remained silent. The man scoffed and threw her to the ground like a ragdoll.

Terra tried to scurry away but the men had her surrounded in a spectating circle. One of them kicked her down. She winced again and then he used his heavy foot to roll her over so she was facing up. The man who had her pinned her down with his foot. She grabbed his ankle and tried pushing it off but it did not a thing.

"Who sent you?" He barked.

"No one." She spat back.

"So she speaks." He chuckled. "What does a girl like you want weapons for?" He asked. Their faces were all amused and they snickered all around.

Terra snarled, "Sexist bastard. I don't need to be a mindless man to be interested in weapons." She growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss." He spoke with sarcasm, "You just don't look like the type of gal to be interested in these things."

Terra almost scoffed, "Tell me then. What should I look like?"

The man was taken aback by his question. He scratched the back of his head, "I -uh-... I dunno... Just not like you."

"What? I seem too girly?" She asked.

"Well... yeah." He said honestly. He shook his head, trying to get her out of it. "Do you know what we do to trespassers?" He asked with a grin on his face as he picked her up to eye level.

"The first time you let them go with a warning?" She said hopefully, with a ridiculous, sheepish smile.

"Not quite." He grinned as he lifted his gun with the handle facing her pretty little face. Lights out.

* * *

><p>"Jake, what the hell is taking her so damn long?" One of the thugs, Anthony, said angrily. They were becoming impatient.<p>

"Calm down, Tony. This is her first time doin' this. For all we know, she can be- Oh shit! Step on it, Andre!" Jacob shouted when he saw some guards running their way. The van screeched when he jammed his foot on the pedal and drove off quickly.

"What about the girl, man?" Someone in the back asked.

No one answered his question but they all wondered the same. Jacob was nervous, his boss was going to be pissed when he finds out what happened.

The ride back to the warehouse was silent, something rare for the thugs. They all got off the van and just stood there, looking at each others faces, waiting for someone to say something.

"Jake was in charge. Jake breaks it to the boss." Anthony said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why can't it be any of you? Why does it always gotta be me? One of these days the boss ain't gonna stand for our failures and this kind of shit. He has only so much tolerance for things. We may be close but he will rip me to shreds like a bad report card. After what happened yesterday, I know he'll loose it today. That's two failures and a loss, two days in a row." He said defiantly. "I think maybe one of you guys should break it to 'em. We need a doctor, I'm too valuable to loose, you know that, guys." He tried convincing them.

No one said anything. No one wanted to die. Not this way. "Can't we go back and try and get her?" Someone spoke up.

Anthony held his chin up with a smug look on his face, "Yeah, Jake, what was with that retreat thing? You chickened out on us? We could've taken those guys, easy."

"Yeah, but on the way, we'd lose, what? About three or four guys? And how many did we lose yesterday? A lot. Like this we only lost one person and she's not even one of us. The boss can find another hostage. An even better one." He explained. The thugs all nodded and 'Ohh'ed as Jacob's choice made sense to them.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, man." Anthony said, patting Jacob's shoulder. "So you tellin' the boss." He said quickly before walking away hastily. The rest scattered like roaches, leaving Jacob standing there with a glare on his face. He huffed and stomped his way into the warehouse. He assumed Joker would be in his room like usual so he went straight up. He knocked on the door nervously.

"I'm busy." Joker's gruff voice came through the doors.

Jacob opened his mouth to respond but he shut it after better consideration. He shrugged and walked back down stairs to do as he normally did only now he had a defenseless someone tucked into a corner in the back of his head. He sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Again, sorry it took so long and sorry this chapter was extremely boring. Hopefully I can spice things up by the next chapter. Let me know what you thought of this in review or message me if you wish :) Thanks for reading everyone!**_


	6. Bloody Mess

_**A/N: Who knows what'll happen in this chapter? I sure don't. Read on, people.**_

* * *

><p>Terra moved her head side to side as it hung loosely. She groaned exaggeratedly loud followed by an equally over dramatic sigh.<p>

"Would you stop that?" The man watching her said irritatedly.

"I can't!" She whined like a child. "It's so boring being tied up to a chair!" She said, jerking her tied arms around. She started moving around in the chair, the legs moving up and down.

"Stop that, your gonna tip over." He said as he shifted his position from in front of the only door to the room.

"But I'm so booorrrreeeedddd." She whined.

"Shut up already! You've been complaining for hours! I swear I'm losing my patience, I'm gonna shoot you!" He said angrily, pointing the rifle at her.

Terra scoffed, "How many times have I heard that one before? You guys never do it!" She said, laughing.

"Oh, I will and I'm a man of my word!" He said, walking closer to her with an icy glare.

"Heard it too." She giggled. "I've heard everything in the book." She said, starting to swing around in the chair again.

She tensed and her eyes closed at the sound of the gun shot. Her heart went wild. She opened her eyes slowly and untensed her body hesitantly. The man was breathing heavily before her with a furious look on his face. He hadn't shot her.

Terra snorted and then started chuckling, "You had me going for a second there! I thought you had actually shot me!" She said incredulously. The man furrowed his eyebrows and remained silent, just staring at her with a weird look. "What?" She asked with a sheepish laugh. Then she felt it. She slowly glanced at her shoulder which was seeping in red now. Now she felt the pain. Now she screamed and shrieked. "You bastard!" She screamed at him.

"Shut the fuck up before I shoot ya again!" He said, hitting her across the face with the butt of the rifle. Terra gasped and hissed in pain, she knew he cut her eyebrow with it.

"I swear you're gonna suffer for this, asshole." She hissed between clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He mocked her. "What are you gonna do when you're tied to this chair?" He asked before kicking the chair to the side. Terra grunted when she hit the ground.

"Don't you worry, you little fuck. I'm getting outta here, and when I do, you're gonna suffer. You're gonna wish you were dead." She hissed.

"You don't scare me, little girl. I'll blow your head off." He said with a scoff as he reloaded his gun.

"By the time you notice I'm free, you'll be on the ground, begging for mercy." She said, glaring at him so intensely, he shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah? What exactly do you have in mind?" He teased.

"I can't tell you that. It'll ruin the surprise. I can give you a little preview though. I can tell you that, when I'm finished with you, you won't be able to walk or grab that little toy gun of yours." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, I'm lookin' forward to it, bitch." He said before walking back to watch the door.

"Don't call me that." She hissed angrily.

"Or what?" He barked at her defiantly.

"I'll cut your tongue out and use it to lick the letter I'll be sending you to your funeral." She said with a crazy look on her face.

"You can't be serious." He scoffed though he became nervous under her intense stare.

"I'm very serious." She said, licking her lips and curling her lips up into a feral smile.

"You're crazy." He said with disgust.

"You're scared." She countered, ignoring his comment.

"I'm not. I have a gun, you're tied to a chair." He said. "You're the one who should be scared."

"Of you? Never. Bleeding to death, maybe." She said, glancing over at her shoulder again. She was bleeding pretty quick and getting light headed. She looked back at the man without a worry on her pale face, "If you're not gonna kill me, not gonna let me go, what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I just might kill you." He spat at her. "You really get on my nerves."

"The feeling is mutual." She spat back.

"Why shouldn't I just kill you right now?" He asked himself.

"I don't know. Why shouldn't you?" She answered.

He snarled, "Maybe I should torture you first!" He said as he stalked over to her. "You tried to steal from us after all. That's just not tolerable." He said, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her upright, chair and all. She bit her tongue.

"Hit me with your best shot." She shouted at him.

"Don't mind if I do!" He said, raising his big hand up and letting it fall across her face. Terra clenched her teeth together and scrunched up her nose but didn't make a sound. She moved her face back and flipped her hair out of her face. She cracked a smile at him. He scowled and struck her again. Terra reacted the same way. He hit her across the other side of her face. Same thing. Over and over until his arms were tired.

Terra's cheeks were red and swollen, bruises starting to form. She was bleeding from the corners of her mouth, her cheeks cut up inside from her teeth biting into them to hold in her screams. Tears fell from her eyes but not a sound left her mouth. Just a smile that barely faltered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're enjoyin' this more than I am!" He shouted. His hands already trembled from the countless times he hit her. He wasn't holding back either. The girl could take a punch.

"Is that it?" She dared him.

"That's it, you little bitch-" He said as he struggled with his gun.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's cheating!" She teased.

"Shut up!" He screamed, hitting her stomach with the butt of the rifle. Terra gasped, the air leaving her lungs. She coughed and it hurt. "Maybe I should leave you to bleed to death." He said, pushing the tip of the gun into her shoulder wound. Terra tried clenching her teeth but she couldn't bare the pain. She screamed, the sound resounding in the empty room. "So that hurts you, huh?" He asked teasingly, pushing the gun further into the wound. She screamed again. It was like music to his ears, he finally got her to crack.

Terra shut her eyes, the pain was indescribably intense. Then she heard a familiar sound. That of a blade being unsheathed. She opened her eyes but her vision was blurry with tears but she knew what was coming.

"You know, I almost feel bad about messing up that pretty little face of yours." He said into her ear, pressing the cold metal against her face, at the corner of her eye. He trailed it down to her trembling lips and pressed it down a bit. Terra moved her face away and hissed when the knife sliced her lower lip. "Oh, will you look at that? You're playin' along."

"You sick, sick bastard!" She hissed, spitting her blood at his face. He snarled as he wiped the blood off his face and he slapped her across the face again. "I swear, you're gonna get it." She threatened. Her voice was nothing above a whisper. She was going out soon, too much blood was lost.

* * *

><p>Everything was dark and quiet in the warehouse. Most of the men went home, the guards were quietly doing their jobs, guarding the outside of the place. Jacob was inside, doing inventory in his make-shift hospital... thing.<p>

He could admit it. He wondered what Terra was doing right now. Where would she have gone when she saw that they had left her? What was she going to do with all of those illegal weapons? He also wondered where The Joke-

"Where's the girl?" Came his threatening voice.

Jacob jumped and spun around quickly. "What do you mean?" He asked on reflex.

"I mean," He hissed, "where. is. the. girl? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Joker said, walking into the room and standing in front of Jacob.

"I -uh-... we..." He was so hoping he wouldn't need to explain anything to The Joker right now.

"Well?" Joker shouted impatiently.

"I dunno, boss!" He admitted, moving away from him quickly. He shakily started to put away all sharp objects that Joker could hurt him with.

"What do you mean? She was with you, wasn't she?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Yeah, she was." He said nervously.

"Don't make me ask, Jacob." He said, turning to face him with a strong glare.

Jacob turned around, grabbing onto the counter for dear life, "Well, she was with us. I told her exactly what she had to do. She went in, everything fine. We were waiting for her to come out, it had been about thirty minutes, almost an hour maybe and then we were caught waiting outside s-so we made a retreat." He explained. Joker gave him a look that made him want to make a run for it but he couldn't as he walked up to him, standing scary close to him.

"You mean to tell me that you left her there with my weapons and knowledge as to where my hide-out is?" He asked as he looked right into Jacob's soul.

"Well, yeah. I figured you-"

"Fuck, Jacob, give me one good reason I should blow that stupid brain of yours out of your skull!" He screamed at him.

"I-I don't know! I- We can go back and get her! I'm sure-"

"You bumbling idiots have done enough already!" He hissed before storming off, mumbling curse words and insulting his thugs. He left the warehouse, got into the van, slammed the door, making sure his guards knew he was going to kill someone when he got back and then drove off.

At the speed he was going, he got there in no time... but he didn't stop. He drove the van straight through the fence. Gun shots came at him. The windows were shattered, barely allowing him to see. He rolled down his window and then grabbed something under his seat. He tossed it out the window and then rolled it back up and stepping on the gas. He pressed the button and the bomb exploded, sending the guards everywhere and things crashing into the van.

He threw a couple of bombs out the window, destroying the place as he went by. There was only one building in the place and it was just a wooden shack of sorts, maybe five rooms in it. He drove through that too. There was dust and debris everywhere when he got out of the car. He waved his hands around and coughed a few times. He squinted his eyes and searched around for any survivors.

"The fuck?" Came a furious shout. "What the hell happened here?" He kept shouting as he appeared through the smoke and dust. He caught sight of The Joker. "Who the hell are you?" He asked as he pointed his gun at him.

Joker rolled his eyes, reached into his pocket, pulled out his gun and shot the man once in the head. His aim was impeccable lately, he was so proud. "You people talk to much." He said as he moved carefully over the debris of the wall and other things he crashed through. "Uh, girl?" He called out. "Where are ya?" He asked as he walked into a room to the right. "There you are." He said as he walked over to her. "They had-" He stopped talking when he noticed she wasn't moving and her head hung limp. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up. Her hair was covering most of her face but he could see the blood trickling down her chin.

He grimaced and positioned her head so it would fall back. He looked at her more carefully. He instantly saw the shot wound in her shoulder, the blood covered most of her shirt and arm. "Now, look what you got yourself into." He scolded the unconscious girl, shaking his head. He went around her and cut the ties. "Let's get you back before you die, shall we?" He said merrily.

He had intended to carry her over his shoulder but then he thought that he would be getting blood all over his suit again. He shrugged and grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her off the chair, supporting her back with one of his hands so she wouldn't fall against the ground. Then he dragged her out by her legs, watching out for things that could hurt her further more, he really didn't want his van all bloody.

He struggled to get her into the van without dropping her. "Oops!" He said sheepishly when he accidentally slammed her head against the door frame of the van. He managed to get her up and then he tried to get her on the seat. She fell to the ground instead. "Oh, butter fingers!" He said before slamming the door shut and walking around to get into the drivers seat and driving off.

Joker occasionally glanced back to check if she woke up on the way to the warehouse. He had wrapped some cloths around her shoulder to stop the bleeding a bit and not get the van too bloody. He made a mental list of who exactly he would shoot when he got back. There were a few guys that he disliked and would love to get his hands on. He also had to consider who was safe to dispose of. He couldn't get rid of some of them because they were good at something specific. Like one was good at picked locks, another good at hacking computers, another good at hand to hand combat, things like that.

Or he could just shoot the first guy he lays eyes on. He cracked a smile, he excited to get home already.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, there you have it. A bit boring and pointless, I know, but I'm still trying to get back on track. Thanks for reading and you know, review and tell me what you think! :) Thanks.**_

_**Stick around to find out if Terra is still alive or if she will make it. What was Joker doing locked up in his room all day? What is he planning? Where the freaking hell is Batman? Questions, questions. :)**_


	7. Psycho's version of mini cat fights

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing for The Dark Knight. I only own Terra, Jacob and the thugs if anything else since they aren't exactly the ones from the movies. The Joker and Harley Quinn in no way belong to me. Yes, there is a scene very similar to the one in the movie, don't say I copied. It's annoying. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Terra woke up to the sound clanking metal. She groaned, the pain from yesterday setting in but she still sat up slowly. She rubbed her dry eyes and slowly opened them to the bright light. The room was cold and white, definitely not the warehouse. Panic set in as she frantically looked around. She felt a pressure on her arm and look at it. There was a serum attached to her arm, transfusing blood obviously. There were more wires attached to her and she was very nervous.<p>

Her head snapped in the direction of the clanking. There was a nurse with bright red-orange hair with her back turned to her. She knew it was a nurse because of the white uniform that matched the spotless hospital walls. Terra weighed her options: yank the wires off and pounce, hoping to get the woman down or stay put in this hell hole and let them "help her".

She pulled off the wires, taking the needle out of her arm despite the pain and quietly crawled out of the hospital bed. To her left, she saw a small table with a tray on it. It had many weapon-like utensils. She took a knife-looking utensil and grabbed on tight before creeping up behind the big woman. If this woman decided to fight back, Terra would be in trouble because the nurse looked oddly muscular and tough from the back, must be one of those manly-women.

Terra reached her target and readied her weapon to slice her neck. Her hands were sweating and shaking, she wasn't used to such an up-close attack. She silently took a deep breath and held it, braving herself for the murder. That is until...

"I see you're feeling better." The nurse said. Terra froze as she looked at her own reflection in a metal tray over the nurses shoulder. What made her freeze though, was not the fact that she was caught, if not that the woman's voice was not that of a woman.

"Surprised?" Came the deep, dark, raspy, all-familiar, eerie voice. The nurse turned and Terra came face to face with a scarlet smile and dark cold eyes.

"W-Wha-Wha-" She stuttered as she backed away from him as he stalked toward her. He kept walking up to her until she hit the bed, falling onto it.

"Wha-wha-wha-" He mocked her in a shrilly voice. "You scared? Nervous?" He nearly growled.

"Wh-why are you here? What happened?" She asked nervously under his cold stare.

"I still need you, stupid girl. I came here with a brilliant plan, grabbing you is just a bonus, you could still be of some use to me." He explained.

"What are you... planning?" She was almost too afraid to ask. She could tell from the gleam in his eye and the heavy aura around him that it was going to be big.

"It's a surprise. I do suggest, however, you get moving unless you want to die here." He said, moving away from the bed and going to open the door for her. She didn't move, just stayed glued to the bed, staring at him with wide eyes. The Joker rolled his eyes, "MOVE!" He shouted. Terra flinched and jumped out of the bed, running to the door. When she walked out, she gasped.

To her left, the entire building was gone, in a large pile of rubble and debris. It was smoking too. She screamed, "What did you do?!" She backed away from the edge frantically, tripping over her own feet and falling back.

"I did a bit of remodeling." He said simply. "Like it?" He asked, almost as if he honestly wanted to know. He knew Terra wouldn't reply so he grabbed her arm and pulled her up and down the good side of the hall. "Come on, hurry, the cops are going to get here in a minute." He grumbled.

"You're taking me back to the warehouse? What good am I to you?" She asked as he towed her through the halls. "You haven't used me yet, what good can I possibly do?" She argued as he pulled her down a flight of stairs.

"You just love asking questions, don't you?" He groaned, "Now you've got me doing it." He grumbled. He shoved a door open and pushed her through. "Keep going." He ordered before running back up the stairs.

"But where are you-" She shut her mouth when she heard parts of the building falling off. This place was about to crumble. She sighed and started running the rest of the way out. She noticed the main entrance/exit was no longer there. It was too dangerous to try and escape out the giant hole with the chunks of cement hanging by a thread that could crush her any second. She looked around, trying to find a way out but found no more doors. She didn't see any windows either.

She decided she should run further into the right side of the building. She kept an eye open for any doors or windows but nothing but white walls and abstract paintings. She yelped when she tripped over something, causing her to fall forward. She groaned in pain and looked back to see what had tripped her. She crawled back away quickly at the sight of a pair of legs coming out from under a desk.

_A live one? _She wondered curiously. She crawled over but quickly the legs hid under the desk. "It's okay, I won't hurt you. Are you alright? Are you hurt? Please come out." She cooed, trying to look around the desk. "Please, I just want to help you." She tried.

"Yeah right, all you wanna do is steal Mistah J from meh." The person spoke up. Obviously a woman, she could tell the minute she looked at the skinny legs. She had a rough accent, probably from inside Gotham.

"Steal who? Who are you?" Terra asked guardedly, standing up and backing away as the woman came out from under the desk.

The woman was tall with the probably six inch heeled go-go boots on. She had on a flashy outfit, showing a lot of skin and cleavage. She wore a red eye mask that matched her red lipstick and red ribbons that held her high pigtails in place.

"The names' Harley. Harley Quinn. But I prefer bein' called Mrs. J. Me and Mistah J are gettin' married as soon as he takes ovah Gotham." She squealed.

"Mister J?" She voiced in thought. Then it hit her. "The Joker!? You're the one he left!" She said as realization settled in like bricks.

"He didn't leave me! We were takin' a break! Now he's come crawlin' back to me and you know, I just can't stay away from him! He'll be so happy to see me, he'll wanna get married right away!" She squealed some more. Terra got a weird vibe from this girl.

"He doesn't know you're here? How did you know he'd be here?" She asked suspiciously.

"I love the man but I can't trust 'em not to cheat on me while we're on break! Gotta keep an eye on my Jokey-poo." She explained.

_Jokey-poo? No wonder he dumped her. God. _Terra thought with a shiver running down her spine. "You think _I'm _with The Joker? That's messed up." She said in disbelief.

"You're still alive, aren't ya!? That says a lot when it comes to Mistah J!" She exclaimed like an upset child.

"He says he needs me fo-"

"Needs you!? Mistah J needs no other woman but me!" She said angrily, clenching her fists.

Terra held her arms out to calm her somehow, "And I couldn't agree more! I would be more than happy to leave. All you have to do is convince The Joker to let me go and-"

"Why not just leave now? He ain't here. He won't be able to stop ya, he don't know where you're goin'." She said as if it was something anyone else would do.

Terra stood there with her jaw agape. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Was she really going to willingly go back to the warehouse because he asked her too? What the hell is going on with her? But wait...

"And you won't tell him?" She asked suspiciously.

Harley scoffed and rolled her blue eyes, "Please, honey, by leavin' you're doin' us all a big favor." She said snootily.

Terra would have come back with a smart reply but honestly she couldn't be any happier to leave. She gave Harley a sharp nod and then ran off, going through the large hole from the explosion without thinking. She squinted as the sun hit her full force and coughed as the smoke continued to rise from the rubble. She squinted her eyes and looked around. She spotted the black van to her right so she turned to go left.

"Where do you think you're goin', pretty lady?"

_Shit. _"I was... I was looking for you guys. The Joker didn't tell me where you'd be and-" She made a run for it, stumbling down the debris and she jumped the rest of the way down. She could hear the thug shouting after her as he chased her but she kept running. Until there was a gunshot. She froze. _Not again. _She stayed completely still, waiting for the pain to set in but it never came. She popped an eye open and immediately saw the bullet at her feet. She looked to her side and kept searching until she saw the shooter up on the third floor, standing at the edge of what remains of the hospital.

Terra gasped when the thug grabbed her from behind and lifted her into the air. She struggled to get free so much that she gave him a strong headbutt. They both fell to the ground but Terra managed to recover quickly and stumble away. There was another gunshot. Terra looked back over to the third floor but he was no longer there. She looked to the first floor. Standing there was Harley, her gun pointed at her.

"Sorry, little girl, but if Mistah J wants you here, I gotta make it happen. Anythin' to make my man happy." She said. "Besides, I want my outfit back, that's one of my favorites!" She said with a bit of malice in her voice.

Terra had forgotten about her crazy outfit. Seeing Harley made the outfit make a bit more sense though.

"I thought you wanted me gone!" Terra argued.

"Mistah J's happiness before mine, always." She stated, keeping the gun pointed at her.

_Stupid bitch, he doesn't really love you! No one would._ Terra glared at Harley intently while the thug behind her bound her wrists with thick rope. He tightened it too much and it hurt. "Ouch! Be careful back there, idiot!" She snapped at the man absentmindedly. The man growled and yanked the rope around her wrists, making her fall on her butt. "Shit!" She hissed, throwing herself to the side to try and lessen the pain on her rump.

"You just don't get it do you?"

Terra shut her eyes tightly, knowing well that it was The Joker and that he wasn't happy. She turned her head, putting her forehead against the gravel. She was in so much pain, she couldn't take it. Tears formed in her eyes and her throat clenched. She bit her tongue but her body trembled as her sobs managed to escape.

The Joker cocked his head to the side in wonder. He tilted his head toward Harley, which he would have a serious talk with later about her being here right now, but kept his eyes on Terra. "Is she -uh- crying?" He asked.

Harley craned her neck closer to Terra but she couldn't exactly tell. She left Joker's side and knelt beside her. She reached out to grab her leg but she moved too fast. Next thing she new, she was on her back and Terra was on her feet, running away.

The Joker instinctively flinched to help Harley up but he quickly composed himself and turned the other way, running after Terra. Why he was doing it himself instead of sending one of his morons, he liked to think it was because he didn't want to handle Harley just yet.

Joker became angrier the more he picked up the pace. He remembered back to the time he and Terra were stranded on Arkham after the van accident. The girl had managed to stay in front of him a good distance and didn't look moved by the more than two hour hike meanwhile he was exhausted and could barely make it up the hill.

"Stop!" He shouted reluctantly, knowing she wouldn't. He grunted when he ran into her. He took a step back and tried to recompose himself but she shoved him back. _What just happened? _Joker asked himself furiously as he stared at the fuming Terra in disbelief and bewilderment.

Terra panted heavily, her nostrils flaring and her eyes flaming. Her fists clenched at her sides and she just glared at The Joker with all her might.

"What the hell is the matter with you-" He fell onto his back and blacked out for what he believed to have been a few seconds. He sat up and scowled, grabbing his throbbing nose in his hand.

"I'm so sick of you!" Terra screamed, shaking her trembling hand. She punched him as hard as she could and it hurt. "You're always going on with the same shit! You're always threatening that you are going to kill me but you never do! You use me, tease me, mock me, hurt me, humiliate me, treat me like I'm nothing! I'm sick of it! If you're going to do something, do something already!" She screamed at him furiously. "Never in my life have I felt so frustrated! That's what you do, you frustrate me! You confuse me! You're some kind of bipolar psychopath with a soft interior!" She kept shouting angrily. She flailed her arms around and stomped her feet, she made faces and pulled her hair as she spoke. "You don't really need me, we all know that! I'm not going to do anything for you!" She finished ranting to catch her breath.

Joker wiped the blood off his face that dripped from his nose. He clumsily got up and dusted himself off. "Are you finished?" He asked calmly as he straightened out his suit.

"I can go on forever." She hissed.

"Hurry up and get back to-"

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! Not anymore. I'm not doing shit for you, Joker." She spit at him and her saliva landed on his face. The Joker closed his eyes, rolling them into the back of his head. He took a deep breath and wiped the spit off with his glove. He forced a smile that threatened to split his face in half.

Terra watched him intently with a defiant smile on her face. That felt good. She started to giggle at his expense. It felt contagious. So much so that she started to chuckle audibly. Joker heard her and his eyes snapped open, glaring at her. "What are you laughing about?" He hissed.

"You should see your face!" She said before breaking into laughter. "You're all like, oh, you do what I say because I'm me and I -hahaha- I just spit on your-" She couldn't finish her sentence before she broke out laughing again. Her voice that tried to imitate his made it even more amusing to her.

Joker snarled and slapped her across the face despite his effort to keep his cool. Terra almost gave a 90 degree spin from the force of his blow. She felt tears form but she didn't sob. She laughed. She turned to face him again and pointed at him, "Ohh, now you're mad at me! I've been a bad little hostage, haven't I?" She giggled. She suddenly frowned and managed to shove him back again. "Well good! You fucking deserve it! You've been nothing but a jerk to me, asshole!" She shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're still alive, aren't you! I think I've been more than-" He stopped himself from arguing, thinking it was pointless and a waste of spit. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, trying to recompose himself. "Just calm down and-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" She shouted, diving down to grab a rock and she threw it at his head, too fast for him to react in time.

"Stop that!" Joker shouted. He acted before he could think and had her on the floor. Terra groaned, putting pressure on her abdomen where he had just kicked her. She had the air knocked out of her. "You're making me lose my patience." Joker said, running his hand through his green hair.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!?" She cried out, turning on her side and assuming the fatal position.

The Joker stared down at her in disgust and anger. He swallowed the bile in his throat so he could say the next thing, "Because I still need you." He spat out reluctantly.

Terra sat up and slapped the ground, "What the hell for!?" She cried out desperately.

"Jokey-poo!" Came that annoying voice. The hairs on the back of Joker's neck stood on edge and the vein in his temple throbbed almost visibly.

"This." Joker grumbled before spinning around to face Harley that was running toward him with open arms. Once she got to him, she threw herself over him and hung on tightly.

"Oh, Jokey-poo, are you alright? Did this bitch hurt you?" Harley asked, her voice turning violent quickly. She let The Joker go and moved past him to attack Terra but Joker caught her, pulling her back in front of him. "What happened, baby?" She asked, her voice frilly and sweet again.

"What are you doing back, Harleen?" He asked sternly.

Harley felt her heart sink. He never, ever called her Harley. Never. "Wha- I'm back for you of course! I realized I can't live without ya, Mistah J! I came back to-"

"I told you to stay away. I told you what would happen if you ever came back." He said, ignoring her words completely.

"But-" She didn't know what to say. She frowned sadly, her eyes stinging. "I love ya, Mistah J, we're gonna get married, remembah!?" She cried out, flinging herself back onto him.

"I don't love you, Harleen." He grumbled, pulling her off of him and pushing her away.

"And aftah all we've been through! How can ya be so cold!? I saved you from that asylum, Jokah, we're going to get married!" She cried.

"Yeah, you saved me from there and I'm grateful. That's all there's to it. Gratitude. And I admit, you were fun to have around at first. Now you're boring, Harleen. Now I have..." He turned and grabbed Terra's arm, pulling her up and putting her against his side tightly. "Terra to entertain me. I love _her_ now." He lied smoothly. He tasted the vomit in his mouth that saying that phrase caused him but he knew he had to say it in order to get Harley off his back.

_This is cruel. _Terra thought in disgust as she glared at Joker from the corner of her eyes. She stood there unwillingly, reluctantly hearing Harley's loud and obnoxious crying.

"What's wrong with ya, puddin'!? You know ya still love meh! Snap out of it!" She cried more, grabbing her head as her world slowly teared apart. "You!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Terra.

"Me?" Terra asked dumbly, tensing under The Joker's arm.

"This is all your fault! You made Mistah J fall blindly in love with you when he still really loves meh! What kind of a sick and twisted person does that!?" She screamed at her. "It's nevah gonna happen between you two! I'll make sure of that!" She kept shouting.

"Trust me, I want nothing to do-!"

"Shut up!" Harley shrieked. "I don't want to hear you! I don't even wanna see ya!" She growled. She reached into her skirt and pulled out a pistol, pointing it at her.

Joker, who was watching the amusing girls, pulled his arm over Terra and pushed her back so he could stand in front of her. He quickly drew his own gun and pointed it at Harley. Her jaw dropped and she burst into tears, "How dare ya pull a gun at me!? I'm your fiancee!" She screamed, pointing the gun at his forehead absentmindedly.

"Harley, we've had a good run but it's time we went our separate ways. Now, I don't want to have to pull this trigger so put down your toys and go home." He said, drawing his gun back and holding up facing the sky.

"No! I'm gonna fight for ya, puddin'! I'm gonna fight for ya now!" She said, throwing the gun to the ground and stalking toward Terra. Joker stopped her with his hand and gave her a questioning look.

"You wanna fight Terra for me? Now?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"No!" Terra protested. She knew she wouldn't be able to take Harley. Harley knew how to fight and wasn't as bent out of shape as herself. Terra only had the will to live and years of martial arts and gymnastics. _Wait a sec..._ Terra thought to herself. She took a deep breath and straightened up, taking her full size instead of shrinking behind The Joker.

"I don't want to fight you for him. I want nothing to do with him. I don't love him, in any way." She said calmly.

Harley growled and got up in her face. Terra swallowed heavily. The blonde woman towered over her in those deadly boots. "You lie! I see the way your eyes twinkle! I see the way you hang on to him for protection! You trust him! You like him!" She shouted, her eyes crying again.

_What? I don't... I don't. _Terra convinced herself, shaking her head to get rid of the words.

"I can't blame ya, Mistah J is perfect!" She swooned over dramatically, clutching her hands together and blinking rapidly with a dreamy sigh. She looked like a cartoon character. Terra raised an eyebrow and looked from the woman in pigtails to the man with the scarlet grin.

"Yeah, _perfect_." She teased, rolling her eyes. "Listen, Harley, I don't wanna fight you over The Joker. I'm not- Ah!" She gasped, her eyes widening. She held her stinging cheek and stared at Harley in disbelief. Harley crossed her arms over her chest and smirked proudly.

"What the-!?" Harley screamed as she fell to the ground. Terra tackled her to the floor, pinning her legs down with her body. She grabbed a chunk of hospital wall and held it over her head. Harley stared into the furious girl's eyes with horror. She was too shocked to react in time too.

Joker watched as the scene unfolded before him, almost as if it were going in slow motion. Terra had moved so fast, no one expected to tackle Harley like that. She grabbed the chunk of wall and held it over her head, Joker wondered what got into her. He cocked his head as he wondered and just as her arms came down, he realized what she was going to do.

"STOP!" He shouted. He didn't know how he managed to move so quickly but he was on Terra in a second, yanking her off Harley who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Just because he didn't love her didn't mean he didn't care. "What the hell is the matter with you?" He hissed angrily, shaking her small body.

"Leave me alone!" She screeched, swinging her arms around. She managed to get a hold of his green hair. She clung on, determined not to let go.

"Ow! Let me go, woman!" Joker screamed, trying to pull his hair out of her iron-like grip. Terra screamed and grunted as she yanked and pulled his hair mercilessly. Joker felt it when his hair popped off his skull, it hurt. His brain told him to reach into his pocket and stab her in the stomach with the knife but something else told him not to. He grabbed her wrists and twisted them outward. His mouth watered as he imagined the feeling of her tiny wrists snapping in his hold but he stopped himself. He turned her around so her back was to him and pinned her arms against herself in a cross. He moved his face over her shoulder so she wouldn't break his nose with a headbutt. "Calm down, Terra." He whispered into her ear. Terra was blind and deaf with fury, she kept thrashing around in his hold, screaming and growling.

The Joker gave her a good shake, jerking her around. He wanted to hurt her so bad somehow. Next thing he knew, his teeth were deep into her neck. She screamed in pain and kicked around but The Joker was latched on pretty well. He could taste the bittersweet blood in his mouth and it somehow satisfied him along with the sound of her screams of pain. He opened his mouth and released her flesh so he could whisper in her ear, "Calm down already." He said.

Terra whimpered, going limp in his hold. Without noticing, Joker had been holding her in a tight hug. He sighed in relief. He felt so drained, he laid his head on her shoulder to catch his breath.

"Let's just go home." He grumbled. He shifted her in his hold so her feet dangled from the ground and then began to walk back toward the vans, going over Harley who was still on the ground, staring at them in disbelief.

"What about me, puddin'!?" She shouted.

"You too. Go home. Wherever that may be." He grumbled, being annoyed by her voice. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He hoped Terra would be still all the way back to the warehouse, he wasn't in the mood for dealing with a emotional wreck of a teen-aged psychopathic girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Took me a while to finish this chapter but I finally closed it up! Woo! My apologies for any mistakes or just if you didn't like the chapter, I tried. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! I know that there is a great similarity to a scene in The Dark Knight in this chapter so don't say I copied, I did it on purpose, people! I liked the scene so I redid it, simple as that. Thanks for reading and leave a review, I love those things! **_


	8. Confusing

_**A/N: Had a bit of a wait there but I'm getting to writing now! Let's see how this turns out. By now you should know that I have no idea what is going to happen in chapters until the A/N at the end of the chapter! Makes stories more fun in my opinion :) Enjoy!**_

_**Eh, what the heck... DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters from the Batman movies/series/comic. I only own Terra, Jacob and the named thugs. If I owned Batman, The Joker would be the star :'3**_

* * *

><p>Terra kept her eyes closed but the tears escaped her eyes anyway. She could feel the little tickle on her neck as the blood rolled down. Even though he <em>is <em>The Joker, she couldn't believe he bit her. Let alone, she couldn't believe he didn't kill her or Harley.

She debated whether to let him know she was awake or just let him carry her to the van. Then, a picture of him taking her to a cliff and throwing her came to mind.

She opened her eyes and slightly lifted her head. At first all she could see was her red hair and the ground. She tilted her head enough for the hair to move out of the way of at least one eye. She couldn't see the hospital anymore and she didn't see any van up ahead.

"Where are we going?" She asked before thinking. She squeaked when she hit the floor. Did he really need to drop her? She got up to her feet and dusted her hands and knees off. She turned to face The Joker angrily but her anger left when she saw him sitting on the ground with his knees held up and his hands covering his face. She just watched him for a minute, utterly shocked.

"Are you..." She tried to say but it seemed like a stupid question. "What's wrong?" She asked as she knelt down in front of him, not caring for safe distance for a moment. The Joker didn't respond, didn't even let her know he had heard her. "Joker." She called and reached out to touch him. She hesitated, thinking of the consequences. A strange feeling she got told her it was okay. She reached forward and touched his head, slightly stroking his sweat drenched hair.

She couldn't deny it, she felt him tense under her hand. She quickly drew it back and held it, thinking he'd break it off in a second. But he didn't move. He just sighed.

"Joker... what are you doing?" She whispered carefully. She looked up at the dark sky, the clouds nearly black. "It's gonna start raining." She mumbled, trying to get him to look.

The Joker ignored her words and just held his head between his hands. He felt so utterly exhausted, both mentally and physically. Watching after this girl was no easy task. Mentally, she confused her. At times she would be submissive and sometimes he believe she would be _willing _but other times, like this one, she would try and escape and just be so _mean_. Physically, the girl was too easy at times. She would be such a good girl, do what's she's told without protesting much. Sure, she would ask too many questions but she'd get whatever it was done in the end. Other times she would run off and she was too damn fast for him and she could also put up a decent fight. Fighting against Terra was much different than fighting The Bat. She would do unexpected things, pull them out of her sleeve. Batman uses precise combat skills. Fighting against Terra, to put it simply, was like fighting a cranky three year old. The Joker never fought a three year old before! It was just exhausting, he didn't know if he could take it anymore.

He thought about it for the past few days. Let her go. Keep her hostage. He didn't need her for anything truly important but she's been a bit helpful to say the least, he couldn't deny it to himself. He didn't have a clue how to manage her. If he was mean she'd be sweet and shy to try and calm him down, if he was violent, she would respond the same way, if he was serious she'd wonder why and ask, as if she worried.

She confused him so much, it almost hurt. He wanted to get away from her, so badly. But... he couldn't. There was something about her that made him want to keep her around. He didn't know if it was because she was helpful at times, because she was entertaining other times, because she was nice to look at, because she kept him on his feet more than usual, because he... He didn't know what it was that kept her around. She was driving him nuts and in a bad way, he didn't know what to do. He actually felt like crying! He was so frustrated and conflicted.

He just wanted her to leave him alone but at the same time he wanted her to care... in a way. He didn't understand it!

He flinched when he felt her grab his hand. He pulled his head up and looked at her, not being able to hide the shock on his face. He wanted to ask what she was doing but it was a stupid question he knew the answer to. He wanted to know what she was _going_ to do.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice sounding worried.

God, she's so confusing! The Joker simply blinked his narrowed eyes as he looked at her face. She leaned forward and reached out to his face. His body went to flinch but he stopped himself from doing so. Her hand came in contact with his chin and she rubbed her thumb on it. The Joker watched her as she looked away and down at the ground, her cheeks getting a light pink color.

"I... I'm sorry about hitting you earlier... I just... couldn't control it." She said sheepishly. He could tell in her voice she was trying to apologize to see it that was why he was like this. He almost laughed at her. But he didn't. He was surprised she'd apologize at all. It's not like he didn't deserve what she did. He knew very well that he did even if he would never say it out loud.

He saw when she discreetly looked up at him so she could look at him from the corner of her eyes. "I didn't mean-" She stopped talking, feeling that it would be a lie if she apologized for what happened. Anyone under the circumstances she was would have done the same. Psychological illness or not.

The Joker hung his head again. Her apologizing... it made him sick to the core. Why did she need to apologize to him? Did she know it made him feel... weird. Like he wouldn't be able to kill her at any given moment without a nanosecond of hesitation. He knew that up to this point, he'd hesitate, even if only less than a nanosecond. He would hesitate and that is just unacceptable.

"If I let you go... would you leave?" The Joker asked, not even sparing her a glance. His voice was so tired too.

Terra pulled her head back as if he had just screamed at her at the top of his lungs. Screamed something terrible and vulgar. She was shocked speechless. Did she hear him right? "If you-" She wanted to make sure he had said what she thought she heard but she was just too sure and she knew he didn't like to repeat himself.

She furrowed her eyebrows. Not to think about the answer exactly, more to wonder why she hasn't answered yes. Why she hasn't gotten up yet and ran away. That made her think about her answer. Would she? Would she be able to turn her back to all of this? To him? What _about _him? She wondered. What was even going on? She didn't know. Who is even in front of her? The Joker, one of the most feared men in Gotham? A psychopathic man that drives on adrenaline and violence? A madman, so lost into insanity with no return?

He was all of that. Yet... he was him. And he was indescribable. At times he'd have mercy with her. Just the sheer fact that he has put up with her shit and kept her alive was enough to prove mercy. Then, at other times he'd hurt her so bad. Both physically and mentally. She had countless bruises and scratches on her body, many not inflicted by The Joker but in just a week a great deal of markings have been engraved into her body. He'd call her names and treat her like she's nothing and means nothing to the world. But that was the harsh reality. Right now, no one is out searching for her, no one even knew she was missing. Because that's all there is. No one. The Joker only lives in the real world. He understands the way everything is and is meant to be when everyone else wants to sugarcoat it and avoid the harsh truth of something, anything.

He has made her cry, scream, laugh even. For such a long time, she felt none of it. There was never anything to laugh at, only be laughed at. Nothing that made her cry. Her parents were dead, she had no friends and pain was her regular companion which she has gotten used to. For years she had screamed, locked away in the asylum cells, and no one would care, no one would listen. No one cares about a crazy girl with nothing positive in her life to look forward to.

The Joker had made her do and feel these things. She missed the feelings really. She hadn't felt so alive in so long. It was almost refreshing in a slightly sadistic way.

As a hostage she has a nicer roof over her head than when she was free. She has a better and more comfortable bed too. What did you expect? She's a teenager who stopped going to school in the ninth grade. She has been living on her own for the past two years. She's been fired from every miserable job she's managed to find because of her psychosis.

"Would I leave?" She voiced after minutes of dead silence. The Joker lifted his head enough to look at her under lashes. She still seemed to be thinking about it. The fact she was _still_ thinking about it didn't surprise The Joker much. The fact that she's thinking about it _at all _surprised him. He waited for her answer.

She lifted her head to look at him, "You would let me go?" She answered with a question.

He didn't hesitate as much as she did. He barely nodded, it was enough for her to notice.

She didn't know why she asked, "You don't need me anymore?"

"I never did." He admitted. He really didn't care anymore.

"I went through all of that... for nothing at all?" She said, a little under her breath. She was pissed. Who wouldn't be? He nodded to answer her. "Why didn't you ever kill me?" She asked, her anger apparent in her voice.

"It's not too late for that, Terra." He hissed. He sounded much angrier than she did. That made her remember who she was speaking to before she did anything else stupid or regretful. "Just leave." He mumbled.

"But-"

"Leave! Get the hell out of here! You don't want to be here, no one does, get away!" He shouted, shoving her away.

Terra didn't make a sound of pain when she hit the floor. She gasped at the pain his words caused her. She had no idea why they did. She got up and turned away from him, her fists clenching, "I wonder why." She said sarcastically, and with that, she walked away... leaving it all behind. She was free.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So sorry for the long wait! Had to work on a few other stories! I know this chapter was short, probably the shortest of them all, but there was enough reading, right? I don't know ._. Anyway, I know there wasn't much action in this chapter but I know that to some readers, it was interesting, I hope. Next chapter might be the same, only possibly longer? Not sure. Anywho, leave a review letting me know what you think so far and again, sorry for the wait and the shortness of this chapter.**_


	9. Return of the Terra

_**A/N: A friendly warning. Some F bombs in here. Thank Terra for that :) *gasp* Yeah, I updated! Enjoy this little filler!**_

* * *

><p>Free, but not stupid. "I gotta find my way back to the warehouse..." Terra stopped in her tracks near the central park which, oddly enough, was void of parents and small children. Maybe it was because it was the middle of the night? Terra sighed heavily and sat on a wooden bench. "Oh, what a relief..." She mumbled, closing her eyes as she wiggled her toes in her ragged old boots. She must have been a few miles away and off route from the hospital scene.<p>

"Hey there, pretty lady."

Terra tensed at hearing that gruff male voice. Just what Terra needed right now. She sighed, "Fuck off, I'm not in the mood." She grumbled, waving her hand around, keeping her eyes shut tightly.

"Terra!" The same person called. Terra could hear the smug smile on the person's face.

Her eyes flew opened and she sat up straight. She gasped at the sight before her. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" She hissed, standing to greet him with an awkward hug. She was actually relieved to see him.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Terra." He chuckled, awkwardly returning her hug.

Terra pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him, "I asked first, Jake." She said sternly.

Jacob sighed and cracked her a smile, "I'm here looking for you, duh." He said casually.

"How'd you-"

"Joker leaves with Terra. Joker comes back without Terra. I may have missed high school but I'm not stupid." He joked.

"Joker will be furious when he finds out you came looking for me." She whispered as if someone would be hearing.

Jacob shrugged and rolled his eyes, "Come on, you're my only friend at that shithole. Of course I'd come bring you back." He scoffed.

Terra's eyes widened and she took a careful step back, "You're taking me back?" She hissed, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, yeah, if you wanna..." He said nervously under her hard stare.

Terra tore her gaze away from him and glared at the ground, weighing her options. She could stay here all night and then have nowhere to go or go back with her only close-to-a-friend to a warehouse full of old thugs, goons and murderers.

"Honestly? I mean, what else is out there for you?" He teased.

"Shut the fuck up, Jacob." Terra barked, shoving him away. She walked around him and started pacing. Jacob simply watched her, amused. "He's not gonna be happy if I show up there." She stated.

"How would you know?" Jacob scoffed.

Terra stopped her pacing for a moment to send him an ice cold glare, "Because he just banished me!" She exclaimed angrily. She growled and went back to pacing. "He doesn't need me." She grumbled.

Jacob stepped in her way and stopped her by the arms, "But I do." He said softly, leaning down to look at her face.

"You won't when you're face down in the dirt." She grumbled, wiggling out of his hold to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You know he wouldn't hurt me." He laughed.

"But he'd hurt me!" She hissed. How could he be so casual about it? This is the Joker we're talking about here.

"No, he wouldn't, Terra. Stop being stupid." He groaned.

"You're being stupid!" Was all she could come back with. She growled, "He didn't-"

"Terra, I'm sure if he could turn back time, he would take back what he said." Jacob confessed, sounding all but teasing. He was being serious and Terra could see it in his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" She asked curiously.

"Joker says shit all the time. A few months ago he left me right here, tied to a bench, like, on the other side of the park. Yet, here I am." He said with an uncaring shrug.

Terra felt a spark of hope light up in the pit of her stomach, her heart beginning to beat faster. She tried to reason with herself, shutting out the emotion, "But you're his nephew." She reminded.

"He doesn't give a shit if I'm his nephew or his son. Regardless-"

Terra was shocked, "He has a son?!" She hollered in disbelief and sudden worry. Why she felt worried, she had no idea.

"What? No! I was just-" He sighed heavily, "Terra, you want to be back just as much as he does." He encouraged in a way.

"No way, I-"

"Stop trying to deny it! You have that gleam in your eye." He warned, pointing at her expression of confusion and bewilderment.

"There's no gleam, Jacob." She hissed.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "You coming back or what? I'm getting tired of this little game..." He said, turning to start his way out of the park.

"Jake..." Terra whined, following after him reluctantly. She frowned when he didn't respond. "Jaaaaaakkeeee..." She whined louder. He just responded with a 'hm'. "I'm tired. Carry me." She pouted, reaching out to him.

Jacob leaned away from her and gave her a weirded out look, "But the van is right over there-"

"Carry meeeeeeeeee!" She cried.

"Shut it!" He hissed, picking her up bridal style reluctantly. He rolled his eyes, she was such a little kid sometimes. "Maybe I should leave you, after all." He mumbled.

Terra grinned and poked his nose, "You don't mean that, Jake." She cooed. Jacob scrunched up his nose and sent her a serious glare.

"I think I do..." He grumbled, putting her down once they reached the van. He unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for her, waiting for her to climb in.

"I get shotgun?" She asked in surprise. "Damn, it's nice to be VIP." She joked, hopping into the passenger seat.

"Ha ha." Jacob mocked before going around the van and hopping into the driver's seat.

"Can I drive?" Terra asked hopefully.

Jacob stopped from turning on the ignition to look at her with disbelief, "Are you serious?" He scoffed.

"Oh, come on, humor me!" She exclaimed with a pout.

"No way." He laughed, pumping some gas into the van as he turned the key. "Take a nap or something." He suggesting mockingly.

"How'd you know I'd be at the park?" She asked, ignoring his 'suggestion'.

Jacob shrugged, "I was out looking for like an hour. Just one of the few places I thought to look." He explained simply.

Terra furrowed her eyebrows, not feeling like she understood what he said, but nodded and turned to look out the window. "How long 'til we get back?" She asked quietly.

"Forty minutes with little traffic." He said. Terra turned to give him a look as if asking, 'that close?'. He chuckled, "Going at one-fifty." He said just before slamming his foot down on the pedal, sending Terra slamming into the seat behind her.

"Jake!" She squealed, struggling to fasten her seat belt. "Last I heard, Joker doesn't like his vans being trashed!" She exclaimed, gripping onto the grab handle for dear life.

"Don't worry about it!" He exclaimed, laughing in pure bliss. He glanced to his left at the control panel and grinned, pressing the button to lower the windows. He laughed when Terra squealed, her fiery red hair going everywhere. "Have fun!" He shouted, pulling his torso out of the window. "Woohooooo!" He screamed into the night all the while keeping the van steady. That is until, "WATCH OUT!" Terra screamed just before the van rammed into a couple of plastic trash cans. Jacob just laughed, literally aiming to run more trash cans over.

"Jacob, you're insane!" She screamed, not being able to hold in her laughter. She was beginning to enjoy the adrenaline rush.

Jacob laughed and leaned down to look at her, "You should see Joker!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"Joker? The man's as stiff as a rock!" She reminded.

"I mean- shit!" He jerked the van to the right, avoiding a junked car parked on the street, causing Terra to slam into the van's hard metal door. He giggled as the sudden scare passed. "I mean on a good day!" He managed to say. "The guys' a madman!" He laughed.

"What? I can't possibly imagine that six foot one crime lord taking anything as a joke, as ironic as it may sound." Terra said with a scoff.

"You just haven't met him..." Jacob sat straight into his seat, so he could hear Terra more clearly, "on a good day." He stated, sending her a smile.

"I don't think I ever will." Terra chuckled though deep down she was disappointed.

Jacob patted her head, "The man just blew up a hospital." He explained, "He can barely sit still." He added with a laugh.

"Yeah, why'd he do that, anyway?" Terra asked seriously.

Jacob laughed, "You mean aside from the fact that he loves blowing stuff up?" He asked rhetorically. Terra just nodded. He chuckled, "Looking for you, obviously."

Terra was taken aback. Jacob snickered at the blush on her pale cheeks. Terra turned away from him and stared down at her hands instead. "That couldn't have been the real reason..." She mumbled.

"Oh, but it was." He said simply. "Didn't he explain? 'Cause I'm sure you asked." He mocked, referring to her bad habit of asking questions.

Terra scowled, trying to remember everything that had happened back there. Her fists clenched tightly, some of her knuckles cracking from the pressure. Jacob noticed her change of moods and tensed. The girl looked like she would change into a werewolf and eat him whole. Terra's lip curled into a snarl as she uttered that infamous name; "_Harley_." She all but whispered.

"Harley was there?" Jacob asked, surprised.

Terra's eye twitched at the very sound of her name. She could snap her neck in half if she got the chance. "That bitch is the reason I'm in this fucking mess! If it weren't for her I'd be in a bed in a stinky old warehouse next to-" She stopped her furious rant before she could blurt it out. What had she been thinking?

Jacob raised a brow at her and tried to hide the smirk on his face. He chuckled, "Mistah J!" He finished, trying to imitate Harley's annoying voice. Terra turned and punched his arm forcefully, making him yelp and the car swiveled for a moment. "Ow! I'm just kidding!" He whined, rubbing his arm.

Terra growled, "It's not funny!" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

Jacob chuckled at her expression. "What'd she do?" He asked curiously.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Terra snapped with a tone that let him know she would not speak of what happened with Harley and the Joker.

"Okay, geez." Jacob grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You ready for this?" He asked with a heavy sigh, turning onto the abandoned street leading to the warehouse.

"As I'll ever be. _You_ better be ready for when he puts a bullet in my other shoulder." She warned. She mentally winced, subconsciously feeling the pain in her previous wound. "You know, maybe this is a suicide attempt from my part." She mumbled, shifting nervously in the seat.

Jacob rolled his eyes (something he noticed he did a lot with Terra) and pulled up at the back of the warehouse. He switched off the ignition and leaned back into the seat, facing Terra, giving her a bored look. "Terra..." He said, his voice equally as bored as his expression. "...you're starting to get on my nerves. Get out of the van." He ordered before exiting the vehicle himself. He went around, knowing Terra wouldn't move on her own, and opened the door for her, yanking her out.

"Hey!" Terra snapped, shoving him back forcefully, ignoring the pain her sore body felt. Jacob ignored her and pushed her away from the van, heading for the rusty back door. "Stop fucking shoving me, Jacob!" She exclaimed furiously, elbowing him in the gut.

Jacob laughed against the pain, "There's the attitude I'm looking for!" He exclaimed happily. He reached into her pocket as swiftly as he had planned and grabbed exactly what he was looking for.

Terra gasped, her eyes widening. She spun around and nearly tackled Jacob, "Give it back!" She growled, reaching for her precious item which he held way up over his head. "Damn it, Jake!" She hissed, cursing her pathetic height as she tried to reach up.

"You won't be needing these for a while, trust me. You'll thank me later, Terra." He said, giving her a warm and reassuring smile.

Terra gave up from trying to reach his hand, it was useless. "Jake, you know what happens when I don't have my meds." She said, staring up at her orange pill bottle in his hand.

"I do know. Which is why I have faith you don't need them. Not here at least. You'll need to fend some people off and being "you" is the best way to do it." He explained.

Terra punched his gut, making him lose his breath and cough. "Don't you see how dangerous that is!" She shouted angrily, trying to reach for her bottle.

Jacob yanked it out of her reach swiftly and then chucked it to the roof of the warehouse. "Too late now." He grunted, trying to recover his breath.

"You're dead." Terra grumbled, turning around and going through the back door before she murdered him.

Jacob laughed and followed after her, still holding onto his abdomen. "You'll be thanking me, you'll see." He teased.

"Whatever." She grumbled. She sighed and turned to face him with a raised eyebrow, "So now what?" She asked quizzically.

Jacob shrugged and yawned, "To the room, I guess." He said simply.

"What? Joker's room? Are you insane?" She hissed in disbelief.

"Just trust me, okay? There's no better way to wiggle your way into this place." He said. "I know what I'm doing." He said with a smirk before walking past her and further into the hall. "Down this hall, take a right, keep going down that hall, up the stairs. That's it." He explained.

Terra rolled her eyes, "Of course he'd have the top floor all to himself." She mocked. She scowled then, "But wait... where was I staying then? Wasn't that his room?" She asked, pointing in another random direction. "I know I never went up there." She added.

Jacob grimaced and turned away, giving her simple shrug. Terra narrowed her eyes at him, glaring holes into his back. He knew what room it was and she suddenly had a pretty good idea who's it was too.

"It was _hers _wasn't it?" She hissed with hatred.

"He wasn't going to let you meddle with his things up there, you were a hostage!" He defended, still not looking at her.

"No wonder I kept having nightmares in that damn bed." She grumbled. "Why the hell did he stay there too?" She hissed. _To savor the sweet smell of his precious bitch..._ Her mind screamed.

"Again, _hostage._" Jacob reminded, now turning to face her. "He decided it was best to keep a close and personal eye on you." He stated simply. "Now go on, the day isn't getting any younger." He said, ushering her down the correct corridor.

"Whatever, man." She huffed. Terra quickly made her way in the direction instructed in hopes to avoid any and all thugs. She reached the stairs and sighed, mentally preparing herself for hell. She took them two by two as adrenaline started pumping through her. She wasn't gonna chicken out and hightail it back to Jacob.

Terra burst through the worn out wooden door and held her breath. She scoped the area and there were no signs of the Joker. The room was very dimly lit, mostly the moonlight coming in lit it up. She noticed the place wasn't as big as it should have been. There were boxes and crates stacked up all over at the far left corner, almost blocking the view out of the large circular window. She looked to her direct left and noticed there was a makeshift sort of office/work space there, dimly lit by a flickering lamp. She took a careful step further into the room and looked to her right. Just more boxes and crates piled up at the corners, centering a simple door.

"Wonder what's in them." She whispered curiously. She walked further in and from the shadows, she could make out a bed at the far wall. She pulled a slow three sixty, seeing that there was a lot of walk space in here. She sighed, walking carefully to the bed. She placed a hand on the sheets and scowled, noticing that her hands were shaking. "Calm down..." She whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was surprising comfortable. Well, maybe not so surprisingly but she didn't expect it. "Oh yeah..." She moaned, falling into the bed, her exhausted body feeling relieved.

"What are you doing?"

"AH!" Terra nearly shrieked, shooting into a rigid sit, her eyes wide as saucers. That gruff, low voice came out of nowhere. She gasped, seeing a shadow crawling up the floor toward her. She looked up despite her fear and nearly screamed.

The Joker stood there under a flickering light, wringing his sandy hair in a towel, wearing just a pair of worn out jeans. He stared at her expectantly but Terra was frozen solid. She couldn't tell if it was fear or the surprise of seeing this man shirtless, still wet from the shower, drying his hair having his muscles flex and twitch in a most sensible way. She could start drooling right now.

"Terraaaa?" He sang, hoping she would snap out of it.

"Huh? Oh! Joker." She blabbered, quickly scrambling to her feet. She awkwardly ran her hands through her hair and straightened out her top, trying to seem a bit more presentable. But that wasn't possible when you're covered in dry blood, dirt and smell like a homeless man.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously.

Terra's stomach twisted at the sound of his voice. Was this off-duty Joker? He sounded oddly soothing. His voice was still gruff, slow and menacing but it had a subtle tone of something that caught Terra off guard. Totally threw her off her game.

"I... Well, I..." She tried coming up with something. She yelped when his wet towel was thrown at her face, stopping her from saying any more nonsense. "Okay..." She grumbled, feeling a little confused by his action.

"Jacob?" He suggested.

Terra nodded sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Then why aren't you with him?" He asked, chuckling at the flustered expression on her face. It seemed the mere sound of him triggered her somehow. It was funny to say the least. Meanwhile, he fought his own battle, wondering why he felt his stomach twist at seeing her sitting there on his bed. He had almost felt relieved but he was in pure denial.

"A-Are you okay?" She blurted out. Terra gasped, immediately realizing that was a bad idea when the Joker tensed, stopping what he was doing. He was going to kill her for sure. She knew very well how much it ticked him off when she asked him that.

The Joker sighed, trying to relax. The simple fact that she came back meant something. He came to the conclusion that when she asked, it wasn't just a courtesy question. "Fine." He mumbled, returning to his duty of finding a shirt to wear. "Are _you_?" He asked, this time out of courtesy.

Terra choked on her words, just odd sounds coming out. The Joker turned to face her with a strange curious look, waiting for her answer. Terra shut her mouth and let her breath out her nose, trying to sort her mind. She glanced up at him, hoping to get an answer out but was yet again frozen still. It was odd to see him without his warpaint on. Clean skin, his eyes a lighter shade without the black smudges, his lips bright pink and even his scars looked... human. That's the only way she could ever describe this side of him. Human. It was odd but she could definitely get used to it.

"Hello?" He called out, whistling for her attention.

Terra snapped out of her reverie and simply nodded to answer his question.

The Joker sighed and finally picked out a random black t-shirt, pulling it on. He felt rather uncomfortable under her young prying eyes. Yeah, he notices things. He rolled his eyes, seeing as he picked a form fitting shirt. Whatever.

"You should take a shower." He grumbled.

Terra blushed and looked away, feeling extremely embarrassed. She hugged herself, trying to shield her nasty self from him. "Good idea." She mumbled, tossing his damp towel aside. She looked at him, expecting him to give her some sort of instruction. He looked around, as if helping search for an answer. He shrugged and jerked his head to the shower, understanding she wanted some kind of permission.

Terra swallowed the lump in her throat and turned on her heel, going straight into the bathroom. She sighed in relief at the sight of a proper bathtub. Right now, it was the most beautiful thing she's seen in a while. And by a while, she refers to a minute ago, before shutting that door. She sighed and smiled, happy to finally take a well deserved bath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Let me know what you thought! It was short and a little pointless but I intended it as a simple filler chapter, just to let you all know I haven't given up on this story! Writer's block sucks. But hey, I won a place (won't specify what place) in best female cosplay at a comic convention I went to. I was the only female Joker there! Pretty cool if you ask me :) Anyway, review and cross your fingers the next update won't take so long! Please forgive any misspelling or grammar mistakes, I don't know what's wrong with me. Anyhow, stay tuned for the next chapter! Leave me suggestions in a review (I always try to respond to them) or a PM :)  
><strong>_


End file.
